


Stranger Things Season 4 - The Russian Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my version of what I think/want season 4 to go.Starting a few months after the end of season 3, El and the Party are separating from each other and everything has seemed to settle down, but things are about to get a lot Stranger...





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
I do not own or claim to own any part of Stranger Things.
> 
> You are free to create podfics from my content, but please link to the original story and send me a link to your podfic! I'd like to give it a listen!
> 
> Please do not translate my stories without my permission. All you have to do is ask!
> 
> Stranger Things: Owned by Netflix. All rights reserved. 
> 
> Author's Note:  
This story will be written in screenplay format, with each chapter being an episode in the season and each story being a season. I am aiming for between 45-60 pages an episode, or between 9,000-12,000 words, however some episodes might be slightly shorter or longer. 
> 
> This is my version of Season 4 of Stranger Things. Has season 4 has obviously not come out, these are all just guesses and what I would want to happen. If I somehow manage to actually spoil what happens in the real season 4, I apologize!
    
    
                                                                OVER BLACK:
    
                   The sound of a heart beat: thump thump, thump thump.
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. THE UPSIDE DOWN
    
                   A pair of EYES suddenly open. They belong to ELEVEN. 
    
                   She is standing in a clearing in the middle of the Upside
                   Down. She panics, realizing where she is. 
    
                   She turns left and right when suddenly a DEEP GROWL comes
                   from a bush in front of her. El slowly backs away as a
                   DEMOGORGON makes his way through the bush, stopping just a
                   few feet in front of her. 
    
                   It stands there for a moment, staring at her. El, breathing
                   heavily, slowly raises her hand and attempts to use her
                   powers.
    
                   Nothing.
    
                   She continues, pushing herself harder but still getting no
                   results. 
    
                   Suddenly, the Demogorgon ROARS and CHARGES at her. She closes
                   her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact. 
    
                   Just as the Demogorgon is about to crash into her, it
                   dissolves into black ash. 
    
                   El opens her eyes, confused. A blurry figure stands behind
                   her. She is suddenly aware of wheezing breathing. She slowly
                   turns around to face the figure.
    
                   BARB. But not the Barb Nancy knew. This Barb is dead and
                   decaying, her skin a sickly coat of green, some skin already
                   starting to slough off. Black liquid leaks from the sides of
                   her mouth. 
    
                   Barb slowly opens her mouth, which suddenly expands,
                   revealing the mouth of a Demogorgon. 
    
                   El attempts to let out a scream, but her voice catches in her
                   throat as if she can't breath. 
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             El!
    
                   El look around confused before recognizing the voice as that
                   of JOYCE. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS (V.O.)
                             El!
    
                                                              SMASH CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - EL'S ROOM - MORNING
    
                   El opens her eyes and bolts upright in bed, sweat pouring
                   down her face. Her breathing slows as she takes in her
                   surroundings and realizes that she is safe. 
    
                   The door to her room opens, revealing Joyce.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Breakfast's ready. 
    
                   Joyce notices that El doesn't look quite well. She approaches
                   the bed and gently places the back of her hand on El's
                   forehead. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Are you okay, dear?
    
                   El pulls her head away from Joyce's hand and nods her head.
    
                                       EL
                             Bad dream. 
    
                   Joyce nods her head solemnly.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             We've all been having a lot of
                             those lately, haven't we?
    
                   El nods her head, looking down at her blanket. Joyce puts her
                   hand on El's shoulder. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Breakfast is downstairs if you want
                             it. Fresh Eggos. 
    
                   El attempts a weak smile.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING
    
                   Joyce, El and Will are seated at the table. A small TV rests
                   on the counter opposite the table playing a morning news
                   program. 
    
                                       TV NEWS ANCHOR
                             Good morning Denver! Today is
                             February 14, 1986, and it's gonna
                             be another cold one...
    
                   The anchor's voice drones on as El picks at her breakfast
                   with a fork. Joyce watches. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Are you sure you're okay?
    
                   El looks up from her plate. 
    
                                       EL
                             Yes.
    
                   She looks back down at her plate and pushes an Eggo around
                   her plate with her fork.
    
                                       EL
                             I don't think I like Eggos anymore.
    
                   Will and Joyce share a concerned look as El pushes her plate
                   away from her and gets up from the table. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. WHEELER HOUSE - MORNING
    
                   An establishing shot of the Wheeler house. 
    
                   SUPER: HAWKINS, INDIANA
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING
    
                   The whole Wheeler family is seated at the table having
                   breakfast. He takes a bite of his breakfast and turns to his
                   mom KAREN.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Mom, can I...
    
                   TED cuts him off:
    
                                       TED WHEELER
                             Don't talk with your mouth full.
    
                   Mike swallows his food as NANCY stifles a chuckle. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Mom, can I call El to wish her a
                             happy Valentine's Day?
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             When you finish your breakfast,
                             dear. 
    
                   Mike looks down at his breakfast and quickly begins to shovel
                   food into his mouth.
    
                   Mike, now at the phone, dials El's number and patiently waits
                   for an answer.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS (V.O.)
                             Hello?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Hi, Mrs. Byers. Can I talk to El?
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Oh, I'm sorry Mike. You just missed
                             her. You can call her after school. 
    
                   Mike's face drops. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Oh. Okay. Bye.
    
                   Mike hangs up the phone. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS HIGH - MORNING
    
                   Mike pulls up to the school and parks his bike at the bike
                   rack as DUSTIN and LUCAS walk up to him.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Well, well, well. Look whose late.
    
                   Mike looks at his watch.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'm not late. We still have ten
                             minutes.
    
                   Dustin rolls his eyes. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Fine. Later than usual. What were
                             you up to? Talking to someone
                             special?
    
                   Dustin winks twice at Mike. Mike shakes his head. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             She already left when I called. I'm
                             worried. We haven't talked in two
                             weeks.
    
                   Dustin slaps a hand on Mike's shoulder. Lucas is staring off
                   into the distance. Both Mike and Dustin follow Lucas' gaze,
                   finding MAX standing with a brown haired girl JULIE SNELL
                   (15).
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What's Max doing hanging out with
                             Julie Snell? Isn't she, like,
                             popular?
    
                   Both Lucas and Dustin ignore him, Lucas staring at Max, and
                   Dustin staring at Lucas. Dustin shakes his head. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             It's been four months, man. You
                             should get over it. 
    
                   Lucas quickly turns to Dustin, an angry look on his face. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Says the guy with a girlfriend. 
    
                   Dustin's face suddenly drops. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Not anymore. She stop responding. I
                             think her parents found out. 
    
                   Dustin and Lucas glare at each other for a moment before
                   their faces soften.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Girls.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Girls.
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS HIGH - MAIN HALLWAY - MORNING
    
                   The Party enters the school. They all groan as they look
                   around the main hallway, finding it decorated from floor to
                   ceiling with Valentine's Day decorations. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Seriously? They never do this kind
                             of stuff. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I overheard my mom say that the PTA
                             was worried about the kids after
                             Starcourt. I guess they think doing
                             this kind of stuff helps. 
    
                   Dustin chuckles. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             As if this would help. 
    
                   Suddenly, a BOY, RYAN PETERS (15), brushes past Mike and
                   turns toward the Party. 
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             Aww, why the long faces? All alone
                             for Valentine's Day?
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Shut up Ryan. 
    
                   Ryan steps in front of Lucas. 
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             I thought you were with that
                             redhead, Sinclair. Something, I
                             don't know, happen between you two?
    
                   Ryan smiles knowingly at Lucas. Lucas doesn't respond, only
                   glaring at him.
    
                   A few feet away, Max and Julie are watching the scene unfold. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             Isn't that your ex?
    
                   Max nods her head. 
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Yeah, Lucas.
    
                                       JULIE
                             I've never noticed him before. He's
                             cute.
    
                   Max shoots Julie a look that says "don't you dare". 
    
                                       JULIE
                             Oh no, I wouldn't. Besides, I think
                             the curly haired one is cuter.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Dustin? Eww.
    
                   Ryan puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder.
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             She's better off without you
                             anyway. To be honest, I don't know
                             why she was with someone like you
                             anyway.
    
                   Lucas gets up in Ryan's face. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             I said shut up, Ryan. 
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             What? You gonna do something about
                             it?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Lucas, let it go.
    
                   Ryan turns to Mike.
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             You got a problem too, Wheeler?
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Leave him alone!
    
                   Ryan turns back to Lucas and shoves him on his ass. The teens
                   in the hall erupt into laughter as Dustin and Mike help Lucas
                   up. 
    
                   Ryan walks away, turning back once last time to say:
    
                                       RYAN PETERS
                             Losers.
    
                   Lucas glares at Ryan as he walks away before noticing Max
                   watching him. He realizes that Max must've seen the whole
                   interaction. 
    
                   Max looks at him with a sorry look on her face before walking
                   off with Julie. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Shit.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GEORGE WASHINGTON HIGH - MORNING
    
                   An establishing shot of the George Washington High School.
    
                   SUPER: DENVER, COLORADO
    
    
    
                   INT. GEORGE WASHINGTON HIGH - MATH CLASS - MORNING
    
                   A full classroom. 
    
                   El has her head down on her desk, seemingly asleep or trying
                   to sleep. 
    
                                       MATH TEACHER
                             Ms Byers!
    
                   El doesn't respond. The Math Teacher walks over to El's desk
                   and wraps her knuckles on it. 
    
                                       MATH TEACHER
                             Jane Byers!
    
                   El suddenly sits up in her chair, startled, eliciting some
                   laughter from the class. 
    
                                       MATH TEACHER
                             What's the answer?
    
                                       EL
                             I'm sorry. I missed the question.
    
                                       MATH TEACHER
                             What is the square root of 11?
    
                   El thinks for a moment, not knowing the answer. Her cheeks
                   begin to glow pink.
    
                                       EL
                             I don't know.
    
                   The Math Teacher sighs and returns to the front of the class. 
    
                   Suddenly, something smacks El in the back of the head. She
                   glances down at the ground next to her chair and finds a
                   small piece of paper. 
    
                   She picks it up and looks behind her, spotting COLIN MERCER
                   (15) watching her. He smiles at her and motions for her to
                   read it.
    
                   El unfolds the paper and reads the note:
    
                   INSERT: The note, which reads: 
    
                   Happy Valentine's Day! Wanna catch a movie with me later?
    
                   BACK TO THE LAST SCENE:
    
                   El flips the note over and scribbles: I have a boyfriend.
                   Sorry.
    
                   She folds the letter back up and throws it at Colin, who
                   catches it. He excitedly reads the note, the smile fading
                   from his face as he does so. 
    
                   He puts the note down on his desk and shrugs his shoulders
                   and mouths "Sorry". 
    
    
    
                   INT. GEORGE WASHINGTON HIGH - HALLWAY - MORNING
    
                   El exits class as the bell rings, Will following closely
                   behind her. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             What was that about?
    
                                       EL
                             Oh, I didn't get much sleep last
                             night.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             No, not that. The thing with Colin.
    
                   El rolls her eyes.
    
                                       EL
                             Are you spying on me?
    
                   Will's face glows pink.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             No, I...
    
                                       EL
                             It's nothing. He asked me out. 
    
                   Will grows angry.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I'm gonna kill him.
    
                                       EL
                             Calm down. I told him I have a
                             boyfriend. Besides, he's nice. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Wait, you've talked to him before?
    
                   El shrugs her shoulders.
    
                                       EL
                             A few times. He helped me with my
                             history homework once. 
    
                   The two continue to walk in silence, before Will grabs El's
                   arm and stops her. She turns to him.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Are you okay?
    
                   El rolls her eyes.
    
                                       EL
                             Of course I am. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             It's just, you've been acting weird
                             the past couple of days. 
    
                   El shakes her head, starting to get angry. 
    
                                       EL
                             First mom and now you. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I'm serious, El. You know you can
                             talk to me. 
    
                   El gets in Will's face, her anger taking over. 
    
                                       EL
                             I'm fine. Besides, if I wasn't, it
                             wouldn't be any of your business
                             anyway. It's not like you're my
                             real brother.
    
                   El storms off, leaving a visibly hurt Will behind.
    
    
    
                   INT. MAYFIELD HOUSE - MAX'S ROOM - DAY
    
                   Max and Julie are lying on Max's bed, Max flipping through a
                   Wonder Woman comic book. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             Why did you and Lucas break up?
    
                   Max drops the comic book on her chest and glares at Julie.
    
                                       JULIE
                             It's just, you never told me and
                             I'm your best friend. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Max sighs. 
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Fine. 
    
                   Max sits up in the bed.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             We just drifted apart, okay?
    
                   Julie looks at Max, not believing her. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             Is that really it?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             There was some other stuff, too.
    
                   Julie gives her a look, trying to get her to continue. 
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             We just went through a lot of stuff
                             over the summer. With Billy's
                             death, the whole Starcourt fire, I
                             told you his sister was there,
                             right?
    
                   Julie sits up quickly, a look of shock crossing her face.
    
                                       JULIE
                             No you didn't! Is she okay. 
    
                   Max shrugs her shoulders.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             I guess. She's a tough kid. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             But isn't shared trauma supposed to
                             bring people closer together?
    
                   Max looks down at her hands and begins to pick at a finger
                   nail. 
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Not all the time.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS POST - DAY
    
                   An establishing shot of the Hawkins Post building.
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS POST - OFFICE - DAY
    
                   NANCY is seated at a desk, writing at a word processor, when
                   her phone rings. 
    
                   She answers it. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hawkins Post. Nancy Wheeler
                             speaking.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             Well, if it isn't the Post's star
                             reporter.
    
                   A huge smile crosses Nancy's face.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Jonathan.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             Guilty as charge. You really are
                             good at your job.
    
                   Nancy laughs. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             How's the job going?
    
                   Nancy groans.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Not good. I'm stuck working on
                             fluff pieces. Last week the fire
                             department rescued Mrs. Henderson's
                             cat from a tree and I'm stuck
                             writing an article on it. 
    
    
    
                   INT. PHOTOGRAPHY STORE - BACKROOM - DAY
    
                   JONATHAN is in the backroom of the store on the phone.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Seriously? After that article you
                             wrote on Starcourt? Isn't that the
                             whole reason they hired you as a
                             reporter? 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER (V.O.)
                             I guess. I'm starting to think it
                             was just a PR move. First female
                             reporter and all. 
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS POST - OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Nancy cups her hand over the phone and talks quieter:
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Besides, I feel bad about that
                             article. I lied, Jonathan. I'm a
                             propagandist. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             You had to lie, Nancy. You had to
                             protect us. All of us. You know
                             what would've happened if the truth
                             got out. 
    
                   Nancy sighs.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Maybe you're right.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             I am right.
    
                   The two go silent for a moment. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             So why'd you call? 
    
    
    
                   INT. PHOTOGRAPHY STORE - BACKROOM - DAY
    
                   Jonathan smiles. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Just wanted to hear your voice. I
                             miss you so much.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER (V.O.)
                             I miss you too. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Listen, I've been saving up some
                             money between my job and my
                             photography gigs, and I'm thinking
                             that in a few months I should have
                             enough to start my own photography
                             business for real. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER (V.O.)
                             Jonathan! That's great!
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             When I'm ready I want you to come
                             down to Denver and help out. 
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS POST - OFFICE - DAY
    
                   A smile crosses Nancy's face, but it is a hesitant smile, as
                   if she doubts that it'll happen. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Jonathan, I don't know what to say. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS (V.O.)
                             How about yes?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I...
    
                   Nancy notices her boss heading her way.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Listen, my boss is heading my way
                             gotta go.
    
                   Nancy quickly hangs up the phone.
    
    
    
                   INT. PHOTOGRAPHY STORE - BACKROOM - DAY
    
                   Jonathan is still holding the phone. A frown grows on his
                   face.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Love you too...
    
                   He hangs up the phone.
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS POST - OFFICE - DAY
    
                   Nancy's BOSS, BOBBY ELLIOT (40s) approaches her desk and
                   smiles. 
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Got another story for you.
    
                   Nancy rolls her eyes. 
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Don't worry. No more cats in trees
                             this time. 
    
                   He passes her a slip of paper and she reads it. A confused,
                   worried look crosses her face. 
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             You knew the Chief, right?
    
                   Nancy nods her head.
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Well something strange is going on
                             at his cabin. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Strange things? Like what?
    
                   Bobby laughs.
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             If I knew that, I wouldn't need to
                             send you. Look into it for me,
                             would ya?
    
    
    
                   EXT. EVERGREEN CEMETERY - DAY
    
                   The cemetery is quiet, with very few visitors.
    
                   El enters through the main gate, still sporting her backpack
                   from school. She walks amongst the tombstones before finding
                   the one she is looking for. 
    
                   She stands in front of the tombstone.
    
                   INSERT: The tombstone. It reads: 
    
                   Chief James "Jim" Hopper
    
                   Born January 15, 1942
    
                   Died: July 4, 1985
    
                   BACK TO THE SCENE:
    
                   Tears well up in El's eyes as she collapses at the head of
                   the tombstone. This is the first time she has visited it
                   since the "funeral". The grave is empty, Hopper's body never
                   being discovered.
    
                   They chose to erect a tombstone in Denver instead of Hawkins
                   so El and Joyce would have someplace to visit and remember
                   Hopper, even if he wasn't really buried there. 
    
                   El cries for a few moments before finding her voice. 
    
                                       EL
                             Hi daddy.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       EL
                             I know you're not really there. I
                             wish we could've found you. Buried
                             you right. 
    
                   El pauses and lets out a gasp and another cry before
                   continuing. 
    
                                       EL
                             There's...there's something wrong
                             with me. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       EL
                             There's something wrong and I don't
                             know what to do. I don't want to
                             worry mom or Will...
    
                   El looks away from Hopper's grave with a look of disgrace on
                   her face.
    
                                       EL
                             I said terrible things to him today
                             and all he was trying to do was
                             help. That's not me.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       EL
                             I've been a lot more angry the past
                             couple weeks and...and having these
                             horrible nightmares. 
    
                   A beat. 
    
                   El takes a few deep breaths before continuing. 
    
                                       EL
                             In the dreams I saw a Demogorgon.
                             It attacked me, but disappeared.
                             Nancy's friend Barb. And Billy.
                             They...they were just like the
                             Demogorgon. 
    
                   El breaks down and cries more. She lies down on the grave and
                   continues to weep. 
    
                                       EL
                                 (through her sobs)
                             I wish you were here. You would
                             know what to do. You always knew
                             what to do. 
    
                   El rubs her eyes.
    
                                       EL
                             I could tell Mike, but he would
                             just freak out and do something
                             stupid, like steal his mom's car
                             and come down here or something.
    
                   A beat. 
    
                                       EL
                             I think it's best if I break up
                             with him. I'm only going to hurt
                             him. Every time we say goodbye on
                             the phone I can feel the hurt he
                             feels and I can't take it anymore.
    
                   El slowly gets to her feet and kisses the top of the
                   tombstone. 
    
                                       EL
                             I hope I'm doing the right thing. I
                             hope I'm doing you proud. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. DEPT. OF ENERGY HQ - DAY
    
                   An establishing shot of the Department of Energy headquarters
                   building. 
    
                   SUPER: DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON, D.C.
    
    
    
                   INT. DEPT. OF ENERGY HQ - DR. OWENS' OFFICE - DAY
    
                   DR. SAM OWENS is seated at his desk, looking over some paper
                   work when his door opens. 
    
                   His SECRETARY pokes her head in past the door.
    
                                       OWENS' SECRETARY
                             Dr. Owens? There's a Colonel
                             Richards here to see you. 
    
                   Owens looks up from his paper work and shoots his Secretary a
                   confused look.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Send him in. 
    
                   Owens puts his papers away in his desk and stands up as
                   COLONEL RICHARDS steps in. 
    
                   Richards, a member of the Air Force for most of his life, is
                   a tall, serious man, in his mid 50's with graying hair. He is
                   carrying a folder.
    
                   Owens walks around his desk and shakes Richards hand. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Colonel. I'm Dr. Owens. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             I'm well aware of you, Doctor. 
    
                   Owens nods his head uneasily.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Oh. Of course.
    
                   Owens motions toward the seat across from his desk and he
                   himself goes for his seat.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Have a seat. 
    
                   Owens sits in his chair. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             I'll stand, if you don't mind.
    
                   Richards walks over to Owens' side of the desk and places the
                   envelope in front of him. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             I'm sure you're aware of the full
                             details of the Hawkins' incident?
    
                   Owens nods his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Of course. I was there. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             And you're aware of the cleanup
                             efforts?
    
                   Owens briefly closes his eyes, remembering the trauma.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I remember.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             What you might now know is what we
                             found in the debris.
    
                   Richards opens the envelope and flips through some pages
                   before revealing a picture of a bizarrely colored rock. 
    
                   Owens reaches down and picks up the picture and examines it.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             What is this?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We've been calling it a Rift Stone.
                             We found three samples in the
                             debris surrounding the Key. 
    
                   Richards takes the photo from Owens and gives him another
                   one, this one of a destroyed building. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Where is this?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             A classified military facility in
                             Alaska. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             What happened?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We sent a sample of the Stone to be
                             analyzed. They tried multiple
                             methods of breaking it open and all
                             of them failed. Apparently, they
                             attempted to x-ray it to determine
                             if there was anything inside. 
    
                   Richards taps the photo.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             This is the result. It leveled the
                             building, killing hundreds.
    
                   Owens looks up at Richards in shock. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             The sample they worked on weighed
                             less then a pound. This material
                             has the capability of changing the
                             world as we know it. It would
                             render all of the Soviet Union's
                             nuclear weapons obsolete.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             But we only have three pounds of
                             material left. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             What does this have to do with me?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We need you to help us get more.
    
                   Owens sits back in his chair. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             You don't mean...
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We need you to open another Rift. 
    
                   Owens stares at Richards for a moment.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Do you know how dangerous...
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Of course I know how dangerous it
                             is, but we've taken precautions.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             We took precautions at Hawkins and
                             look what happened there. 
    
                   Richards puts both of his hands down on Owens' desk and looks
                   him in the eye. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Listen, Dr. Owens, the Soviets have
                             attacked us on our own soil. They
                             used our own research, our own
                             technology against us. For all we
                             know they might be attempting the
                             same thing. We have no choice.
    
                   Owens takes a deep breath, pondering what to do. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             You're assuming I know how to open
                             a Rift. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We know you studied Martin
                             Brenner's research. 
    
                   Owens closes his eyes, being caught in a lie. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Where would we do this?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Cheyenne. We've already started,
                             but we need your help to finish it. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             If I agree to this, I need your
                             promise that once we get enough of
                             this Rift Stone, as you call it, we
                             shut the Rift permanently. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             I can't promise you that. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HOPPER'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   Nancy's car pulls off the side of the road. She gets out of
                   the car, carrying a note book and a camera and heads up the
                   woods, careful to step over the still intact booby traps. 
    
                   She steps up the front steps and notices that the front door
                   has been pried open, and is still open slightly. 
    
                   Nancy briefly considers leaving, but her curiosity gets the
                   better of her. 
    
                   She gently pushes the front door open and pokes her head in.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hello? Anyone there?
    
                   A beat.
    
                   No response.
    
                   Nancy steps in.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOPPER'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   The cabin smells heavily of mold and must, not having been
                   visited since shortly after Hopper's death.
    
                   She took a few uneasy steps in the cabin, looking around,
                   expecting to be jumped at any moment. The only sounds she
                   hears are her own footsteps, the creaking of the floorboards
                   and her own breathing. 
    
                   The cabin is in a serious case of disrepair, more so then you
                   would expect. It appears as if someone has recently ransacked
                   the place.
    
                   Nancy's suspicion is confirmed when she finds a fresh pair of
                   footprints in the dust on the floor. 
    
                   She carefully kneels down, careful not to disturb the foot
                   prints. She takes a few photos of the foot prints.
    
                   She then takes more photos of the cabin and takes notes of
                   what she sees. 
    
                   She makes her way to what used to be Hopper's bedroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOPPER'S CABIN - HOPPER'S BEDROOM - DAY
    
                   She finds it in worse shape then the main room. 
    
                   The floor boards are pulled up and littering the floor. She
                   carefully makes her way over to the hole in the floor and
                   sees an imprint where a large chest or box once was. 
    
                   She takes a photo.
    
                   Suddenly, she hears voices come from the back of the cabin. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Shit!
    
                   Nancy quickly exits the master bedroom and back to the main
                   room.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOPPER'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   The voices are getting closer. Nancy has only one chance to
                   escape, but she stays behind, trying to get a hint of what
                   they're saying. She pulls out a tape recorder and hits
                   record.
    
                                       RUSSIAN MAN 1
                                 (in Russian)
                             Someone's already been here.
                             There's nothing left.
    
                                       RUSSIAN MAN 2
                                 (in Russian, angrily)
                             I can see that! But we have to be
                             thorough. You know what the boss
                             will do if we miss something.
    
                   Nancy can't understand what they say. She decides to make a
                   run for it. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HOPPER'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   Nancy quickly heads out the front door just as the two
                   RUSSIAN MEN turn the corner. 
    
                                       RUSSIAN MAN 2
                             Hey! Stop!
    
                   Nancy ignores him and rushes to her car. She starts it up and
                   drives away just as the Russian Men reach her. They swear in
                   Russian. 
    
                                       RUSSIAN MAN 1
                                 (in Russian)
                             We need to call this in.
    
                   The second Russian Man looks at the first with a look that
                   says "no shit". 
    
    
    
                   INT. NANCY'S CAR - DAY
    
                   Nancy is in a panic, breathing heavily.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Shit, shit, shit!
    
                   Nancy looks in the rearview mirror, hoping they aren't
                   chasing her, and hoping they didn't get a good look at her
                   face or her license plate. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE  - DAY
    
                   Joyce is seated on the couch. The TV is on, but she isn't
                   paying it any attention. Instead, she is staring down at a
                   framed photo of HOPPER and El. 
    
                   She runs her finger over Hopper as:
    
                   Will enters the house. He is visibly mad.
    
                   Joyce quickly puts the photo back in it's place and goes to
                   greet him. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Welcome home!
    
                   Joyce looks confused to only see Will.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Where's El?
    
                   Will shrugs his shoulders.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I don't care. She's being a bitch.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Language!
    
                   Will ignores her and rushes upstairs to his room, slamming
                   his door for good measure.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy enters the house, quickly locking the door behind her. 
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Oh! Nancy! I wasn't sure if you
                             were going to make it in time for
                             dinner.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Can't eat now mom. I'm busy.
    
                   Nancy rushes up to her room.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - NANCY'S ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy quickly enters her room and locks her door.
    
                   She heads over to her desk and turns the lamp on, dropping
                   her camera, recorder and notebook on it. 
    
                   She reaches into her desk and pulls out an address book. She
                   flips through a few pages before finding the name she is
                   looking for. 
    
                   She dials the number.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hi, it's Nancy Wheeler. I know we
                             don't know each other well, but I
                             need your help. It's important.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   El enters the house, finally arriving home. Joyce appears
                   from the kitchen looking angry.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Where the hell have you been? I was
                             just about to report you missing!
    
                   El drops her backpack by the front door.
    
                                       EL
                             I visited dad and went for a walk.
                             I'm sorry. 
    
                   Joyce face softens.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Oh, honey. 
    
                   Joyce steps toward El, preparing to hug her, but El stops
                   her. 
    
                                       EL
                             I just want to be alone right now.
    
                   Joyce nods her head as El heads up the stairs. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - EL'S ROOM - DAY
    
                   El enters her room, slamming the door behind her. She jumps
                   on her bed and buries her face into her pillow and cries.
    
                   A moment later, someone knocks on her door. She ignores it.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             El? Can I come in?
    
                   El groans and rolls over.
    
                                       EL
                             Yes.
    
                   Joyce enters and takes a seat on the edge of El's bed. She
                   notices that El has been crying. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             What's wrong, honey?
    
                   El doesn't respond. She tries to avoid looking in Joyce's
                   eyes. She doesn't want to tell her about the nightmares she's
                   been having. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             You can tell me anything, you know
                             that, right?
    
                   El nods her head. 
    
                                       EL
                             I'm fine. 
    
                   Joyce doesn't believe her, but doesn't want to push her,
                   thinking that El will come to her when she is ready. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Okay.
    
                                       EL
                             Okay.
    
                   Just as Joyce is about to leave, she turns back.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Oh, by the way, Mike called this
                             morning but he just missed you.
    
                   El cringes at the mention of his name.
    
                                       EL
                             I'll call him later.
    
                   The phone rings from downstairs. El closes her eyes and takes
                   a deep breath.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             That's probably him.
    
                   El nods her head. She gets up out of bed and heads for the
                   door. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   El takes a deep breath. She has to do this right so Mike
                   won't try and change her mind, because if he does, she knows
                   she will. 
    
                                       EL
                                 (flat, emotionless)
                             Hello.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT
    
                   Mike's face lights up and a smile crosses his face. It's been
                   awhile since the two have spoken. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Happy Valentine's Day, El!
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El? Are you there?
    
                                       EL (V.O.)
                             Is that all?
    
                   A beat.
    
                   A look of confusion crosses Mike's face. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Uh, I think you're supposed to wish
                             me a happy Valentine's Day too.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El?
    
                                       EL (V.O.)
                             I want to break up.
    
                   Mike looks horrified. He almost drops the phone.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                                 (frantically)
                             You...you what? Why? What did I do?
                             El, whatever it is, I can fix it!
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   El takes a deep breath and attempts to hold back tears,
                   knowing she's hurt Mike more that she has ever hurt him
                   before. She hangs up the phone and walks away. 
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT
    
                   Mike's mouth is wide open. Tears are starting to stream down
                   his face. 
    
                   He slowly hangs up the phone.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   COMING UP NEXT ON STRANGER THINGS: CHAPTER 2 - THE AMERICAN 
    
    
    


	2. The American


                                                                OVER BLACK:
    
                   The sound of heavy wind. 
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - DAY
    
                   An establishing shot of the Kamchatka Compound.
    
                   SUPER: KAMCHATKA HIGH SECURITY COMPOUND, KAMCHATKA PENINSULA,
                   USSR
    
                   The wind is blowing light snowfall. Soldiers patrol the
                   outside of the compound.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - CONTAINMENT CORRIDOR - DAY
    
                   An unconscious RUSSIAN PRISONER is dragged by two SOLDIERS
                   towards the Demogorgon containment unit. Walking in front of
                   the soldiers, is scientist DR. MIKHAIL SOBOL (30s). 
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - DEMOGORGON CONTAINMENT - DA
    
                   The four enter the chamber where the Demogorgon is kept. A
                   third GUARD opens the gate to the Demogorgon's containment
                   unit, and the other two soldiers drag the unconscious
                   Prisoner into the cage, leaving him on the floor. 
    
                   The two soldiers leave and the door is closed again. The
                   soldier then opens the door holding backing the Demogorgon. 
    
                   The Demogorgon steps out of its cage and views its prey,
                   lying motionless on the ground. It is unusually cautious at
                   first, slowly approaching the body.
    
                   It leans down and brushes its head against the body before
                   rearing back and eating it. 
    
                   The soldiers all turn their heads in disgust while Sobol
                   looks on with interest. 
    
                   After consuming it's prey, the Demogorgon turns to the others
                   and ROARS, before stumbling and falling to the ground,
                   unconscious. His food was poisoned with a powerful sedative. 
    
                   A smile crosses Sobol's face. He turns to the soldiers.
    
                                       SOBOL
                                 (in Russian)
                             Get the dissection team.
    
                   A moment later, three other SCIENTISTS enter the room,
                   carrying equipment containers with them. They apprehensively
                   enter the containment unit, the door closing behind them. 
    
                   The scientists prepare their equipment around the fallen
                   Demogorgon, rolling it over so it is now face up.
    
                   They don protective gear and one scientist prepares a scalpel
                   and holds it over the Demogorgon's chest. 
    
                   A CHORUS OF ROARS comes from a series of other cages in the
                   unit. There is more than one Demogorgon. 
    
                   The scientist holding the scalpel turns to Sobol, who urges
                   him to continue. 
    
                   The scientist turns back to the Demogorgon, swallows hard,
                   and slowly lowers the scalpel to the beast's chest. He begins
                   to make an incision as:
    
                   The Demogorgon suddenly springs to life and mauls the scalpel
                   wielding scientist as the others leap back and run for the
                   closed door, begging for it to be opened. 
    
                   Sobol stares on, unfazed by their pleas as the Demogorgon
                   kills the other two scientists. 
    
                   Sobol takes a deep breath, disappointed that his efforts have
                   failed. 
    
                   Sobol turns to one of the soldiers. 
    
                                       SOBOL
                                 (in Russian)
                             Inform General Volkov of their
                             failure.
    
                   The Soldier nervously salutes and walks away.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - VOLKOV'S OFFICE - DAY
    
                   GENERAL VOLKOV (50s) is seated at his desk as the Solider
                   enters with Volkov's BODYGUARD and salutes. 
    
                                       RUSSIAN SOLDIER 1
                                 (in Russian)
                             General Volkov, sir!
    
                   Volkov looks up from his paperwork. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             What is it?
    
                   The Soldier is visibly shaking and doesn't speak. Volkov
                   stands and approaches the Soldier.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Speak! My time is valuable!
    
                   The Soldier swallows hard before speaking.
    
                                       RUSSIAN SOLDIER 1
                                 (in Russian)
                             Sir, the...the dissection failed.
                             The Creature...it killed the team. 
    
                   Volkov closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening
                   them again.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Thank you, Comrade. 
    
                                       RUSSIAN SOLDIER 1
                                 (in Russian)
                             Sir!
    
                   The Soldier salutes. Volkov suddenly draws his sidearm and
                   puts a round in between the Soldier's eyes, killing him. His
                   body slumps to the ground.
    
                   Volkov holsters his sidearm and turns to his Bodyguard, who
                   is unfazed by what he has just seen. 
    
                   Volkov turns to the Bodyguard.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Get the American.
    
                   The Bodyguard nods his head as Volkov heads for the door,
                   carefully stepping over the dead body of the soldier.
    
                   Before leaving he turns back to his Bodyguard.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             And have someone clean this mess
                             up.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING
    
                   Joyce, El and Will are seated around the kitchen table.
                   Noticeably, El is eating eggs and bacon, with no Eggos in
                   sight. 
    
                   Will glances at her angrily, still mad at her after
                   yesterday's outburst. 
    
                   El subtly reaches down and scratches at her left leg. 
    
                   Joyce notices the intense tension between the two. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Is everything okay, you two?
    
                   Both turn to Joyce. 
    
                                       EL
                             Yes.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             No.
    
                   El turns to Will angrily. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will?
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             El's been acting weird and I can't
                             be the only one to notice it. If
                             Jonathan wasn't at that stupid
                             store all the time he would've
                             noticed it too. 
    
                                       EL
                             I told you both. I'm fine.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Then why do you keep snapping at
                             me?
    
                                       EL
                             Because you're acting like a...
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             STOP!
    
                   El and Will turn to Joyce. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             El, is this true?
    
                   El stares at her adoptive mother for a moment before giving
                   in and nodding. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Then what's wrong? Are you sick? Do
                             you need to see a doctor?
    
                   El shakes her head. 
    
                                       EL
                             I broke up with Mike yesterday.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             WHAT!
    
                   A mournful look passes Joyce's face.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             I'm so sorry dear.
    
                   El knows she can't tell the full truth, so she has to make
                   something up. 
    
                                       EL
                             It was just so hard being away from
                             him all the time. It hurt too much. 
    
                   Will stares at her with his mouth wide open. If he was mad
                   now, he was absolutely livid now. 
    
                   He quickly gets up from his chair and runs to the phone to
                   call Mike.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will Byers!
    
                   Will ignores her. El gets up from her seat.
    
                                       EL
                             I'm leaving too.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Where are you going?
    
                   El shrugs her shoulders.
    
                                       EL
                             A walk. I need some air.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - MIKE'S ROOM - MORNING
    
                   Mike is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. His eyes are
                   red. He has been up most of the night crying. 
    
                   Suddenly his door bursts open as Dustin and Lucas rush in and
                   jump on his bed. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             It's Saturday! What the hell are
                             you still doing in bed. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'm not in the mood, guys. I'll see
                             you later. 
    
                   Lucas attempts to pull Mike out of bed by his leg, but Mike
                   kicks at him.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Hey! Watch it!
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             We just wanna go to the arcade!
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                                 (angrily)
                             Then go!
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             What the hell is your problem?
    
                   Mike sits up quickly in bed.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El broke up with me last night.
    
                   Both Dustin and Lucas' mouths drop. They just stare at him in
                   silence at him for a minute. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             We're so sorry man.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             At least you're a member of the
                             club now!
    
                   Mike and Lucas turn to Dustin. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             You know, the singles club? No? Too
                             soon?
    
                   They both nod. Dustin shuts his mouth. Lucas turns back to
                   Mike.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Come to the arcade with us. It'll
                             make you feel better. Please?
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   Two SOVIET GUARDS carry a bound man, the AMERICAN down a
                   hallway toward a room. He has a black hood over his head. He
                   makes no sound.
    
                   Two OTHER GUARDS guarding the door open it.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   The room is dimly lit, but we can make out Volkov and another
                   man, MAJOR RADIMIR ORLOV (30s) seated in chairs opposite an
                   empty chair, which is outfitted with arm and leg restraints.
                   There is a brief case next to Volkov on the floor. 
    
                   The guards seat the American in the chair, releasing his
                   ankle chains and binding him to the chair. They pull the hood
                   off the American. We still can't see who he is.  
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Leave us.
    
                   The guards salute and leave. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Turn on the lights.
    
                   The lights suddenly turn on, blinding the American eliciting
                   a groan from him.
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Volkov stares intently at the American.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             It's about time we talked. Now how
                             long have you been here? I've got
                             to admit, I've lost track myself. 
    
                   The American doesn't respond.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Not the talkative type I see. 
    
                   Volkov realizes something.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Pardon my rudeness, I believe we
                             haven' introduced ourselves. I am
                             General Anatoly Volkov and this is
                             Major Radimir Orlov.
    
                   Orlov looks at the American with an emotionless face. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             He doesn't talk much.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             And you are?
    
                   The American doesn't respond. Volkov takes a deep breath.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Don't worry. You don't really need
                             to answer.
    
                   Volkov reaches down and grabs the brief case. He opens it and
                   pulls out some papers. He looks through them, glancing up at
                   the American every now and then.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             We already know who you are. In
                             fact, we know everything about you.
    
                   Volkov's eyes goes wide as he reads a particular paper.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             And there is a lot to know.
    
    
    
                   INT. PALACE ARCADE - DAY
    
                   The Party enters the arcade and walk up to the front desk,
                   surprised to find STEVE manning it.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Well look who it is.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Stevie!
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             I thought you worked at Family
                             Video.
    
                   Steve cringes.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Yeah...I may have rented an R rated
                             movie to a twelve year old. His
                             parents were pissed.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Which movie?
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Porky's. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Yeah, that'll do it.
    
                   Steve turns to Mike. 
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Why the long face, Wheeler?
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             El broke up with him so we're here
                             to cheer him up.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Ouch. Sorry.
    
                   Steve reaches behind the counter and grabs a handful of
                   tokens. 
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Here. On the house.
    
                   Steve hands Mike the tokens.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Just don't tell anybody. I'd rather
                             not get fired twice in one week. 
    
                   This brings a smile to Mike's face for the first time since
                   yesterday. The Party heads off into the arcade when:
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Shit!
    
                   Lucas ducks behind an arcade machine.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Dude, what's your problem.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Max is here.
    
                   Dustin and Mike look for and spot Max playing a game with
                   Julie. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Of course she is. She always is. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             I know that. I was just hoping...
    
                   Julie turns away from the game, as if she knows she's being
                   watched and notices the Party. She waves at Dustin, who
                   clumsily waves back with a smile on his face. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             I'm going over there.
    
                   Dustin starts to walk toward Max and Julie. Lucas tries to
                   reach out and grab his arm but misses.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Dustin!
    
                   Julie smiles as Dustin approaches. Lucas and Mike cautiously
                   approach behind. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Hi. I'm...
    
                                       JULIE
                             Dustin. I know. Max told me.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Hi, Lucas. Mike.
    
                   Lucas manages a small wave before nervously turning away from
                   Max.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Hi Max. 
    
                   They all stare at each other in awkward silence for a moment
                   before Julie turns to Dustin excitedly. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             Hey, they got a new game. Wanna
                             check it out?
    
                   Dustin looks surprised.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Wait, you like games?
    
                                       JULIE
                             I am at the arcade, aren't I?
    
                   Dustin blushes. 
    
                                       JULIE
                             I prefer to watch, though. Come on.
    
                   Julie grabs Dustin's hand and walks away, Dustin shooting the
                   Party and Max a sly smile. Max rolls her eyes. 
    
                   Max notices that Mike looks upset. 
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             What's up with you?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El broke up with me.
    
                   Max looks shocked. She rushes up to Mike and grabs him by the
                   collar.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             What the hell did you do! I swear
                             to God if you...
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                                 (frantically)
                             I didn't do anything! I tried to
                             wish her a happy Valentine's Day
                             and she just broke up with me! I
                             don't know what happened!
    
                   Max searches his face for a lie, but satisfied, she lets go
                   of him.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Thats...weird. Even for her.
    
                   Mike adjusts his shirt.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I know, right?
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Think somethings wrong?
    
                   Mike shrugs his shoulders. Max turns to Lucas.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             What about you, stalker? And ideas?
    
                   Lucas goes wide-eyed. 
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Uh...maybe...uh...
    
                   Max laughs.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Still as eloquent as ever. 
    
                   She smiles briefly at him, letting it fade when he smiles
                   back. She looks down at her feet and back to Mike and Lucas.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Anyway, I should go rescue Julie
                             from Dustin. 
    
                   Max heads off. Lucas turns to Mike.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             That was...weird.
    
                   Mike ignores him, deep in though. Lucas shakes his shoulder.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Mike!
    
                   Mike turns to Lucas.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Yeah, what?
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             You spaced out for a second.
    
                   Mike nods.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I was thinking about what Max said.
                             About something being wrong.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             You think she's write?
    
                   Mike shrugs her shoulders.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Well, what do we do?
    
                   They think for a moment before both coming to a realization
                   at the same time.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Nancy!
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Nancy!
    
    
    
                   EXT. FAMILY VIDEO - DAY
    
                   Nancy's car pulls up and parks in front of Family Video. She
                   steps out and heads into the store.
    
    
    
                   INT. FAMILY VIDEO - DAY
    
                   ROBIN is working the front desk, checking out a customer. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                                 (sarcastically)
                             Thanks and have a great day!
    
                   The customer leaves as Nancy approaches the desk.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hi Robin.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Nancy. Come on back. 
    
                   Robin steps around the desk. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Uh, what about customers?
    
                   Robin heads for the front door and flips the open sign to
                   closed. 
    
    
    
                   INT. FAMILY VIDEO - STOREROOM - DAY
    
                   Nancy and Robin sit at a card table. Nancy places the
                   photographs she took and her cassette recorder on the table. 
    
                   Robin picks up the photos.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             You develop these yourself?
    
                   Nancy nods.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Jonathan taught me how.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             You must miss him.
    
                   Nancy looks down at her feet.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Sorry. That was...
    
                   Nancy looks up at her.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             It's fine.
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Robin continues looking through the pictures. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             This is weird.
    
                   Robin puts the pictures down and grabs the recorder. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             These the Russian's?
    
                   Nancy nods. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Good thing I've been taking
                             lessons.
    
                   Robin presses play and listens to the recordings a few times. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                                 (translating)
                             Someone's already been here...need
                             to tell the boss...don't want to
                             miss something.
    
                   Robin stops the recorder.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             What the hell are they talking
                             about.
    
                   Nancy shrugs her shoulders.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You know as much as I do. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             So almost nothing. Great. So we're
                             at a dead end. 
    
                   Nancy thinks for a moment before remembering something.
                   Someone.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Murray!
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             I'm sorry?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hopper's friend. He might know
                             something. Come on!
    
                   Nancy quickly gets up from her chair. 
    
                   Robin sighs.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             You know I really thought I was
                             done with international espionage. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - DAY
    
                   An establishing shot of the complex.
    
                   SUPER: CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX, COLORADO
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   The lab is bustling with activity. At the center of the room,
                   is a Key, larger than anyone made before. 
    
                   Colonel Richards and Dr. Owens enter the lab. Owens stops
                   dead in his tracks as he looks at the Key. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             You know it can't just work
                             anywhere. 
    
                   Richards nods his head. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We know. This is just where we're
                             storing. Ready to transport to
                             Hawkins when we're ready. 
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Hawkins? Don't you think they've
                             been through enough?
    
                   Richards turns to Owens.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Dr. Owens, this is a matter of
                             national security. If I have to
                             wipe a whole town off the map to
                             get this done, I will. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Are you in, or are you out?
    
                   Owens thinks for a moment. If he helps, maybe he can minimize
                   the damage it causes. 
    
                   Owens nods his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I'm in. What do you need from me?
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             We need you to obtain subject 011.
    
    
    
                   EXT. MURRAY'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   Nancy's car pulls up to Murray's new cabin in the middle of
                   the woods. She and Robin get out and knock on the door, which
                   Murray opens.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Oh no. Oh no, no, no. How the hell
                             did you find me?
    
                   Nancy laughs.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You're not exactly hard to find, no
                             matter how much you like to think
                             so. 
    
                   Murray takes offense at that. He puts his hands in the air. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Whatever it is, I can't help you.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             It's about Hopper. 
    
                   Murray puts his hands down and thinks for a moment. 
    
    
    
                   INT. MURRAY'S CABIN - DAY
    
                   The three are seated on a couch. Murray plays the recorder
                   and listens. When it stops, he turns to Nancy. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             You recorded this at Hopper's
                             cabin?
    
                   Nancy nods. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!
    
                   Murray gets up from the couch and begins to pace around the
                   room.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             What's wrong? Why are you freaking
                             out?
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             It's me! I'm the one that got there
                             first!
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             What?
    
                   Murray sighs.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             A couple of months before Hopper
                             died, he told me he hid a chest
                             under the floor in his bedroom. He
                             wouldn't tell me what was in it.
                             When he died I buried it to keep it
                             safe.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You didn't open it?
    
                   Murray shakes his head.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             No. He said it was only...
    
                   Murray thinks for a moment.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Wait. He said it was for Mike
                             Wheeler only. He's your brother,
                             right?
    
                   Nancy's eyes go wide and she stands up, getting in Murray's
                   face. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You've known about this for months,
                             and you're only telling us now? Why
                             didn't you deliver it like Hopper
                             asked!?
    
                   Murray throws his hands up.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             After the whole Starcourt thing I
                             freaked out. I was sure they were
                             following me so I did what I
                             thought was best. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Where did you bury it?
    
    
    
                   EXT. EVERGREEN CEMETERY - DAY
    
                   El approaches Hopper's grave again and sits at the front of
                   the stone.
    
                                       EL
                             Hi dad. It's me. Again.
    
                   She scratches at her leg again. She begins to tear up. 
    
                                       EL
                             I broke up with Mike. 
    
                   She continues to cry harder.
    
                                       EL
                             It hurts so much. I don't know what
                             to do. I love him so much but I
                             know something is coming.
    
                   El grips at the grass, pulling some up as she stands. She's
                   frustrated, angry and confused. 
    
                                       EL
                             I don't know what I'm even doing
                             here. You're not in there. You
                             never were. 
    
                   El stares at the grave for a few moments with tears in her
                   eyes. She drops the grass. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS CEMETERY - EVENING
    
                   Nancy's car pulls up to the front gate of the cemetery.
                   Murray pops out of the car and cuts the chain closing the
                   gate with a pair of bolt cutters and gets back in the car. 
    
                   They pull up the street and park, getting some shovels from
                   the car. 
    
                   They walk through the cemetery for a while before coming upon
                   a small headstone. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hopper.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Yeah. I know Joyce had one placed
                             in Denver, but I thought he should
                             have one at home. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Not a very subtle hiding spot, is
                             it?
    
                   Murray and Nancy turn to Robin.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Sorry. 
    
                   They have been digging for a while. Murray is lying down
                   outside the grave resting. Robin stops digging and looks at
                   him.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             You've been resting for twenty
                             minutes. Help us.
    
                   Murray looks at her.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             I have a heart condition, you know.
    
                   Robin rolls her eyes.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Sure you do.
    
                   She slams her shovel down and hits something hard. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Got it. 
    
                   Murray stands up.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Perfect. Now you just have to get
                             it up and out.
    
                   Robin and Nancy turn to him. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Or we can just bust it open and
                             take whats inside. That works too.
    
                   Nancy gets on her knees and dusts off the chest until the
                   lock is available. Robin takes her shovel and smashes the
                   lock a few times until it breaks. 
    
                   They open the chest. Inside, they find a manila envelope, and
                   a smaller box underneath it.
    
                   INSERT: The envelope, which reads:
    
                   FOR MIKE ONLY!!!
    
                   BACK TO THE SCENE:
    
                   Nancy reaches down and grabs the envelope and box, which is
                   heavier than she expected. Nancy and Robin climb out of the
                   grave. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Now we just need to fill in the
                             grave. 
    
                   Nancy turns to Murray. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Have fun with that.
    
                   Nancy and Robin rush to the car and drive away, leaving
                   Murray behind. 
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             Great. Just great. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS ROAD - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy drives down the road.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Think you can drop me off at Family
                             Video? Hopefully my boss hasn't
                             noticed and I still have a job.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Sure. 
    
                   Suddenly a pair of headlights illuminate the inside of the
                   car. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Shit!
    
                   The car speeds up and SMASHES into the side of Nancy's car,
                   almost running her off the road. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             I'm guessing that's you're Russian
                             friends?
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS CEMETERY - NIGHT
    
                   Murray is slowly filling in the grave, mumbling to himself.
                   In the background, a MYSTERIOUS MAN approaches him. 
    
                                       MYSTERIOUS MAN
                             Murray Bauman?
    
                   Murray stops shoveling and freezes. The Man reaches for his
                   gun as Murray quickly whips around and smacks the Man in the
                   face with the shovel, sending him to the ground. 
    
                   Murray starts to run as the Man gets to his feet. The Man
                   grabs his gun, points it at Murray and shoots him in the
                   back, sending Murray to the ground. 
    
                   Murray cries out in pain as the Man approaches.
    
                                       MURRAY BAUMAN
                             No! Please!
    
                   The Man fires one last shot.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS ROAD - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy continues to try and out run her pursuer. 
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             You need to drive faster!
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I am!
    
                   The other car tries to slam into them again, but Nancy just
                   avoids them.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Wait! I think I have an idea!
    
                   Nancy slows down a bit slower, luring the other car into
                   attempting another slam. Just as they are about to connect,
                   Nancy speeds up. The other car doesn't have time to stop and
                   ends up careening off the road CRASHING into a tree. 
    
                   Robin looks out the window and laughs.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Way to go Nance!
    
                   Nancy smiles as she drives on. 
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - MIKE'S ROOM - EVENING
    
                   Mike, Lucas and Dustin are impatiently waiting in his room
                   for Nancy to come home.
    
                   Suddenly, they hear a car pull up and the engine cut off. 
    
                   The three rush downstairs. 
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy enters the house with the materials from the chest. The
                   Party arrives at the bottom of the stairs. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Where the hell have you been?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You need to come with me, Mike. 
    
                   Nancy heads for the stairs.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What? What's going on?
    
                   Mike follows, with Dustin and Lucas close behind. 
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - MIKE'S ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Nancy enters and puts the things on Mike's bed. She turns to
                   the door to see the Party enter.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             No. Mike only.
    
                   Mike shakes his head.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             No. We're all in this together. As
                             a Party.
    
                   Nancy sighs. She motions toward the objects on Mike's bed.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Hopper left these for you if
                             something were to happen to them.
    
                   Mike slowly approaches and sees the envelope. He picks it up
                   and opens it. He pulls out a single piece of paper. 
    
                   INSERT: The letter, which reads:
    
                   Wheeler,
    
                   If you're reading this, then I'm probably dead. Yeah, I know,
                   that a cheesy line but it's the truth; I don't know how, I
                   don't know why, but I'm dead.
    
                   In the box is a stone I found in the Lab when El closed the
                   gate. I don't know what it is, or if it does anything, but, I
                   don't know. It was like it was calling out to me.
    
                   Maybe its important, maybe it's just a rock, I don't know.
                   But just in case, keep it with you at all times. You never
                   know. 
    
                   Before I end this letter, there's one more thing. 
    
                   Listen Wheeler, I need you to do something for me. Hopefully
                   when you read this, you're much older, because I'd hate to
                   ask this of a kid, but I need you to protect El. 
    
                   She's strong. We all know that, but she's also vulnerable. I
                   can see it in her eyes sometimes. I worry about her. I worry
                   that if something happens to me, or if something happens to
                   you she might do something stupid. 
    
                   To be honest, I'm worried she might lose it.
    
                   She was locked up in that Goddamn lab for so long. She tries
                   to put on a facade of normalcy, but it's just that: a facade.
                   I'm not saying I KNOW she's going to lose it, but if she
                   does, I need you to do the hardest thing you will ever have
                   to do. 
    
                   Along with the stone, is a Smith & Wesson Model 66 with one
                   bullet. 
    
                   I know you love her, and if you truly love her, if the time
                   comes, I know you'll be able to do it. 
    
                   BACK TO THE SCENE:
    
                   Mike's hands are shaking and he looks on the verge of tears.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Mike? What does it say?
    
                   Mike turns to the others. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             He said if El goes crazy, he wants
                             me to kill her.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   El enters the house and slams the door shut behind her. Joyce
                   comes rushing out of the kitchen.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             El Byers do you know what time it
                             is?
    
                   El looks at her angrily. 
    
                                       EL
                             I don't care.
    
                   A shocked look crosses Joyce's face. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Excuse me?
    
                   El steps closer to Joyce, clutching her hands tightly.
    
                                       EL
                             You're not my mom, so stop acting
                             like it. 
    
                   Joyce is hurt by El's words. El heads for the stairs. She
                   stops and turns to El.
    
                                       EL
                             And my name is Eleven. Not El. Not
                             El Hopper. Not El Byers. Eleven.
    
                   El glares at Joyce for a moment before running up the stairs.
                   Joyce watches her leave, tear welling up in her eyes. 
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   Volkov leans in close to the American.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             We need to know about those
                             Creatures. 
    
                   Again, the American doesn't respond.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             What are they? Can you control
                             them?
    
                   The American doesn't respond. Volkov sits back in his chair
                   and crosses his arms. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Fine. If you won't talk to me, Dr.
                             Brenner, maybe you'll talk to Orlov
                             here. 
    
                   Orlov stands up from his chair. 
    
                   Brenner is visibly changed from the last time we saw him. He
                   is skinnier and disheveled. He looks as if he hasn't slept in
                   months. His eyes go wide as Volkov approaches him.
    
                   He screams.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   NEXT TIME ON STRANGER THINGS: CHAPTER 3 - FEVER DREAMS
    
    


	3. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that the chapters are shorter than I expected. I’m really trying guys!
    
    
                                                                OVER BLACK:
    
                   AN EAR PIERCING SCREAM OF A MAN.
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Brenner is still strapped into the chair. Orlov is standing
                   over him, holding a pair of pliers, with a finger nail in
                   between the teeth.
    
                   Orlov has ripped each one of Brenner's fingernails out. 
    
                   Volkov is still seated in his chair, his legs crossed.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I must admit, Dr. Brenner. You are
                             a lot tougher than I expected. 
    
                   Orlov turns to Volkov.
    
                                       ORLOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Do you want me to take his teeth?
    
                   Volkov shakes his head. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             No.
                                 (in English)
                             I have a better idea.
    
                   Volkov stands up.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Guards!
    
                   Two GUARDS enter the room. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Put him back in his cell. For now.
    
                   The Guards unhook Brenner and pick him up out of the chair. 
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I'll be seeing you real soon,
                             Brenner. 
    
                   Volkov smiles as the Guards drag Brenner out of the room. 
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - MIKE'S ROOM - MORNING
    
                   Mike is seated on his bed, not having slept a wink since the
                   night before. He is cradling the unloaded revolver in his
                   hands. 
    
                   He still can't believe Hopper expects him to do what he asks.
                   He's not sure if he can kill the love of his life if it comes
                   to it. 
    
                   A knock comes at his door. Mike quickly hides the gun and the
                   box under his pillow. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Come in.
    
                   Karen enters, carrying in some breakfast on a tray.
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Nancy said you had a rough day
                             yesterday, so I thought you'd like
                             breakfast in bed. 
    
                   Mike smiles. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'm okay mom. Really. But I'm not
                             really hungry.
    
                   Karen looks a little hurt. 
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Are you sure, honey?
    
                   Mike nods his head. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I think I'm just gonna head over to
                             Dustin's house. Okay?
    
                   Karen nods and leaves Mike's room. 
    
    
    
                   INT. HENDERSON HOUSE - DUSTIN'S ROOM - MORNING
    
                   Mike and Dustin enter the room, Mike carrying the box. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             I need to see that stone.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             But what if it's dangerous?
    
                   Mike opens the box and looks at the stone, careful not to
                   touch it. Dustin, being as brave, or as stupid, as he is,
                   grabs the stone and closes his eyes. 
    
                   Nothing happens. 
    
                   He opens his eyes.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             See? No Raiders of the Lost Ark
                             face melting to be seen here. 
    
                   A look of horror crosses Mike's face.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Oh God, Dustin! You're face!
    
                   Dustin drops the stone and grabs at his face.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             What fuck! What's wrong!
    
                   Mike suddenly smiles and starts laughing. Dustin's face goes
                   serious.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Ha ha, asshole. 
    
                   Mike bends over and picks up the stone, rolling it around in
                   his hand.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What do you think it does?
    
                   Dustin shrugs his shoulders.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             I don't know. Maybe nothing. 
    
                   They stare at it for a few moments before:
    
                   Dustin smacks Mike on the shoulder. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Maybe Mr. Clarke will know!
    
    
    
                   INT. HAWKINS POST - OFFICE - MORNING
    
                   Nancy is seated at her desk, looking through the police
                   reports looking for anything suspicious in the past few
                   weeks. 
    
                   Suddenly, she hears footsteps and looks up to see Bobby
                   approaching her. 
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             So any update on the Hopper story?
    
                   Nancy throws her hands up.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Just a bunch of squatters. 
    
                   Bobby snaps his fingers.
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Damn. I was hoping for something
                             interesting. 
    
                   Suddenly, an INTERN runs up to Bobby and whispers something
                   into his ear.
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Are you serious?
    
                   The Intern nods and runs off. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             What? What's going on?
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Looks like there was a murder down
                             at the cemetery last night. And
                             you'll never guess whose grave was
                             dug up.
    
                   Nancy's face grows pale as she gets up from her seat and runs
                   for the door.
    
                                       BOBBY ELLIOT
                             Hey! That's not your story!
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS CEMETERY - MORNING
    
                   Nancy arrives at the cemetery, which is a buzz with activity.
                   The police have taped off most of the cemetery and their is a
                   coroner's van parked up the road. 
    
                   Nancy gets out of her car and walks up to the tape line and
                   is stopped by interim police chief CALVIN POWELL. 
    
                                       CALVIN POWELL
                             Sorry. Can't let you through. 
    
                   Nancy pulls out a small notepad and pen.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I just need a brief statement.
                             Who's the victim?
    
                   Calvin sighs and looks down at his notebook. 
    
                                       CALVIN POWELL
                             The victim is...Murray Bauman.
    
                   Nancy's face pales. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Umm...and...how did he...
    
                                       CALVIN POWELL
                             I can't tell you...
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Just this once? I'm still new at
                             the office and...
    
                   Calvin throws up his hands. 
    
                                       CALVIN POWELL
                             Fine, fine. He was shot twice. Once
                             in the back, once in the head. 
    
                   Nancy quickly writes this down and turns to leave.
    
                                       CALVIN POWELL
                             Never say I don't do anything for
                             you people!
    
                   Nancy turns back.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Thanks!
    
    
    
                   EXT. MR. CLARKE'S HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Dustin and Mike pull up to Mr. Clarke's house and knock on
                   the door. He answers and is surprised to see the two.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Well hello there!
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             We need your help, Mr. Clarke!
    
    
    
                   INT. MR. CLARKE'S HOUSE - DAY
    
                   The three sit down in the living room. Mike passes Mr. Clarke
                   the stone.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Wow! This is gorgeous. Where did
                             you find it?
    
                   He rolls it around in his hands, examining every square inch
                   of it. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Uh...in the woods.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Huh. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             What is it, Mr. Clarke?
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             To be honest, I have no idea what
                             it is. Never seen anything like it
                             before. 
    
                   Mr. Clarke passes the stone back to Mike. 
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Looks like you got something
                             special there, Mike.
    
                   Mike puts the stone back into his pocket. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Well thanks for trying, Mr. Clarke. 
    
                   All three stand up.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             No problem boys. Anything for my
                             favorite students!
    
                   Mike and Dustin turn to leave.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Oh! Boys!
    
                   They turn back to Mr. Clarke.
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             How are you two doing? I mean,
                             after Will leaving and all.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             We're okay. 
    
                   Mr. Clarke can tell he is lying but knows it's not his place
                   to pry. 
    
                                       MR. CLARKE
                             Well, stop by whenever you want!
    
    
    
                   EXT. MR. CLARKE'S HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Mike and Dustin leave disappointed. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             So back to square one. 
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Maybe it really is just useless
                             junk. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Maybe. 
    
    
    
                   INT. FAMILY VIDEO - DAY
    
                   Nancy rushes into the store and cuts in line, to the protest
                   of the customers. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             We need to talk. Now.
    
    
    
                   INT. FAMILY VIDEO - STOREROOM - DAY
    
                   Robin is seated, shocked at what Nancy has just told her.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             He's dead because of us.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Yeah.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Shit.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Yeah.
    
                   Robin turns to Nancy.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             What the hell are we supposed to do
                             next?
    
                   Nancy shakes her head.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I don't know. This is way above our
                             heads. 
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             So they must've been after that
                             stone. What's so important about
                             it?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I don't know but...shit!
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             What?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Mike has the stone!
    
    
    
                   EXT. PALACE ARCADE - DAY
    
                   Nancy's car squeals to a halt outside of the arcade as Nancy
                   and Robin pile out.
    
    
    
                   INT. PALACE ARCADE - DAY
    
                   They rush in and walk up to the counter. Steve lightens up
                   when he sees Nancy Robin.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Hey Nance, Robin. What's up?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Is my brother here?
    
                   Steve shakes his head. 
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             No. But that Lucas kid is. Max too. 
    
                   Nancy grabs Steve's hand and looks at him intently.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Where?
    
                   Steve leads Nancy and Robin to Lucas, Max and Julie, who are
                   playing Dig Dug. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Have you seen Mike?
    
                   The three shake their heads.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             No, why?
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             We think he might be in danger.
    
                   Lucas and Max's eyes go wide.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Lets go.
    
                   They all start to head out when:
    
                                       JULIE
                             Wait! I'm coming to!
    
                   Max stops and turns around.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             This is something we need to handle
                             ourselves. I'm sorry. I'll talk to
                             you later.
    
                   They leave, leaving Julie looking hurt. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY
    
                   Will and El are having breakfast. There is still tension
                   between them. 
    
                   El is picking at her french fries as Will eyes her out of the
                   side of his eyes. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I'm worried about you, El. I mean
                             it.
    
                   El ignores him. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             El.
    
                   Will reaches out and puts his hand on El's. Suddenly El
                   reaches her head down and bites Will's wrist. 
    
                   Will recoils, small amounts of blood starting to drip from
                   his wound.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             What the fuck, El!
    
                   Joyce enters from the living room.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             What is going on in here?
    
                   Will turns to Joyce.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             El just bit me!
    
                   Joyce turns to El.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Go to your room now. 
    
                   El looks at her but doesn't move. Joyce points upstairs.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Either you go upstairs now, or I
                             will carry you up their like the
                             child you are acting like. 
    
                   El flips her plate of french fries and runs upstairs. Joyce
                   begins to tend to Will's wound.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             We need to do something about her.
                             Something is really wrong. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             I know, I know. But what can we do?
                             We can't just want into a
                             psychologists office and tell them
                             everything.
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Then Will remembers someone. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             What about Dr. Owens?
    
                   Joyce looks at him and nods. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - EL'S ROOM - DAY
    
                   El is sitting on the edge of her bed, her finger nails
                   digging into her mattress. She is staring off into space, her
                   mind apparently blank.
    
                   Suddenly, she hears DEEP BREATHING behind her. She quickly
                   whips her head around but nothing is there. 
    
                   El turns back around and starts to breath heavy, terrified of
                   what is happening to her. 
    
                   She scratches her leg again and pulls her pant leg up,
                   revealing a dark red rash. 
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             Looks like it hurts. 
    
                   El jumps at the sound of the voice. 
    
                                       EL
                             Who are you?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             I can help, you know. With
                             everything. 
    
                                       EL
                             I said, who are you?
    
                   El looks all around the room but sees no one. 
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             I'm you. A part of you, at least.
    
                                       EL
                             I want you to leave.
    
                   She gets no response. She sits back down on the bed and rolls
                   over, crying. 
    
    
    
                   INT. PHOTOGRAPHY STORE - BACKROOM - DAY
    
                   Jonathan reaches up to the phone and dials Nancy's work
                   number. He looks upset. After a few rings, he gets her
                   voicemail. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             It's Jonathan. Again. This is the
                             fourth time I've called you and
                             gotten no response. I'm gonna call
                             you one more time later and if you
                             don't call back, I...I don't know.
    
                   Jonathan hangs up the phone, and takes a seat, putting his
                   head in his hands. 
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   Owens is siting in his new office at Cheyenne when his phone
                   rings. It's his Secretary from Washington.
    
                                       OWENS' SECRETARY
                             Dr. Owens, I have a Joyce Byers on
                             the phone, do you want me to patch
                             her through to you?
    
                   Owens sits up stiff in his chair.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Yes, yes. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Hello? Dr. Owens?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Mrs. Byers. How can I help you?
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             It's about El...Eleven. Somethings
                             wrong.
    
                   Owens' eyes go wide as he sits forward in his chair.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                                 (quietly)
                             Joyce, you need to listen to me
                             carefully. Wherever you are, you
                             need to take El and your family and
                             run. I'm sure they're listening to
                             this call right now. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Run? From who? What's going...
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Just go!
    
                   Owens says as his phone line goes dead. He slowly hangs up
                   the receiver, realizing what he has just done.
    
                   A few moments later, two SOLDIERS enter Owens' office. 
    
                                       US SOLDIER 1
                             You need to come with us, Doctor. 
    
                   Owens nods his head and stands up. 
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Joyce is frantically running around the house packing things.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will! El! We need to leave! Now!
    
                   Will comes running down the stairs. 
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Mom? What's going on?
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             No time to explain. We have to
                             leave. 
    
                   El slowly makes her way down the stairs.
    
                                       EL
                             How many times do I have to tell
                             you? My name is Eleven!
    
                   Suddenly, the front door bursts down and a SQUAD of heavily
                   armed SOLDIERS burst in, holding all three at gunpoint. They
                   begin to handcuff each of them. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Please don't hurt them! They're
                             only children!
    
                   Colonel Richards steps in after them. He looks down at El.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             So. You must be Eleven. I've heard
                             so much about you. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             What are you going to do to us?
    
                   Richards turns to Joyce. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Don't worry, ma'am. You'll be fine. 
    
                   Colonel Richards looks down at Will. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Ever hear of the Cheyenne Complex?
    
                   Will nods his head. In the background, Joyce takes advantage
                   of everyone paying attention to the Colonel to use her
                   handcuffs to scratch the word Cheyenne into the wall. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Well that's where we're going. When
                             we get there, I'll give you a
                             guided tour. Sound good.
    
                   Will glares at him, not responding. Richard sighs and turns
                   to one of the soldiers. 
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Tear the place apart.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Nancy, Steve, Robin, Lucas and Max all enter the house. 
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             My. I didn't know we were having so
                             much company. 
    
                   Nancy ignores her.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Mike! Mike!
    
                   Suddenly, Mike and Dustin come running down the stairs. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What? What's going on?
    
                   A wave of relief passes over Nancy as she rushes over and
                   hugs Mike.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Nancy? What...
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                                 (whispering into his ear)
                             Don't worry mom. Go upstairs, grab
                             the box, and come with us. 
    
                   Nancy pulls away from Mike, who nods his head at her. While
                   they wait for Mike, the phone rings. Karen answers. 
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Nancy! It's Jonathan!
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Tell him I'm busy!
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             He says it's important! He sounds
                             scared...
    
                   Nancy rushes over and grabs the phone.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE
    
                   Jonathan is standing in the empty, ransacked house.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Nancy! They're gone! All of them!
                             The house is a mess and...
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER (V.O.)
                             What do you mean they're gone?
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             I don't know! I found the door
                             knocked down and I don't
                             know...wait a minute.
    
                   Jonathan notices the word "Cheyenne" etched into the wall. 
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Cheyenne? Does that mean anything
                             to you?
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Nancy turns to the kids. 
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Cheyenne? What's Cheyenne?
    
                   Mike shrugs his shoulders.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Wait, you mean the Cheyenne
                             Mountain Complex?
    
                   Everyone turns to him.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             You know, where NORAD is located?
    
                   Nancy turns back to the phone.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             We might know where they are. Stay
                             where you are. We're coming.
    
                   She hangs up the phone. 
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             And where exactly are you going?
    
                   Nancy turns to her mother.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Not now mom.
    
                   She turns to the others.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Let's go. 
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - BRENNER'S CELL - NIGHT
    
                   Brenner is lying in the corner of his cell. He looks terrible
                   and has seemingly lost all hope. Suddenly, he hears footsteps
                   approach his cell. 
    
                   The door opens and two GUARDS enter and restrain him, taking
                   him out of the cell for more interrogation. 
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Joyce, El, and Will are shoved into the containment area and
                   the door is closed behind them. Joyce begins to bang on the
                   clear door. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Let us out! You're violating our
                             rights!
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Mom, they don't care. 
    
                   Joyce continues banging on the wall for a few more seconds
                   before giving up. 
    
                   Inside the cell, are three small beds, which are more like
                   padded benches. 
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Don't worry. We'll figure a way out
                             of here. 
    
                   El lays down on one of the benches, looking very sick.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       EL
                             Jus...just need some sleep.
    
                   Her eyes quickly flutter closed. 
    
    
    
                   EXT. UPSIDE DOWN
    
                   El takes a deep breath. She is here. Again. But this time it
                   is much worse. 
    
                   Standing before her, is a completely broken Mike. His eyes
                   are red, with tears streaming down his face. His hair is
                   disheveled and his clothes are torn. 
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El.
    
                   El takes one cautious step towards him.
    
                                       EL
                             Mike.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Why did you do this to me? I love
                             you.
    
                   Tears start to well up in El's eyes. 
    
                                       EL
                             I love you too, Mike, but I had to
                             Mike. I had to break up with you to
                             protect you. It was the only way. 
    
                   A look of confusion crosses Mike's face.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             No, El.
    
                   Mike lifts his tattered shirt, revealing a hole through his
                   chest. Dark blood begins to pour from the wound.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Why did you kill me?
    
                   El opens her mouth and lets out an inhuman scream as she
                   rushes toward Mike. He disappears before he reaches her. 
    
                                       HOPPER
                             Kid.
    
                   El's breathing stops at the sound of his voice. She is
                   terrified to turn around, scared at what she'll see, but
                   curiosity gets the best of her. 
    
                   She slowly turns around and faces Hopper, dressed in his
                   police chief uniform. He looks normal. He even has a smile on
                   his face.
    
                                       EL
                             Dad?
    
                   Hopper stares at her for a moment before his smile fades. 
    
                                       HOPPER
                             I'm sorry, kid.
    
                   Hopper pulls his revolver from his holster and points it at
                   El.
    
                   El takes a step back, a look of hurt crossing her face. 
    
                                       EL
                             Daddy?
    
                   Hopper pulls the trigger.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   NEXT TIME ON STRANGER THINGS: CHAPTER 4 - THE FALL OF THE
                   HOUSE OF BYERS
    



	4. The Fall of the House of Byers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find Brenner’s age, so I've made one up. He was born in 1940 and is 46 in this story. Yes, I know that is younger than Matthew Modine, but work with me here ;) I’ve included the names of some characters from the spin-off books and stuff and altered their stories. Also, I had to do some Google image searches on open sores for research, so yeah. Gross.
    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - MORNING
    
                   El shoots up straight on her cot, and SCREAMS. Joyce quickly
                   rushes over to her.
    
                                       EL
                             Daddy!
    
                   Joyce grabs a hold of her.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             El! You're okay! It's just a dream!
    
                   Sweat is pouring down El's pale face. She looks sick. Very
                   sick.
    
                   El is still in a panic. She scratches and claws at Joyce,
                   even biting her hand.
    
                   Suddenly, a group of GUARDS burst into the room and hold El
                   down on the cot until she calms down. They restrain her arms
                   and legs to the cot.
    
                   One of the guards who binds her legs to the cot notices his
                   hand is covered in blood. He pulls up El's left pant leg.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Hey! Get your hands...
    
                   A LARGE OPEN, OOZING SORE is present on El's leg. The skin
                   around the sore is purple.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 1
                             Jesus Christ!
    
                   He quickly wipes his hand off on his pants. The other
                   soldiers stare at the wound. Joyce sees the wound and
                   immediately panics.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Don't just stand there! Get a
                             doctor!
    
                   The soldiers rush out. Joyce strokes El's head. El continues
                   to mutter to herself incoherently.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             You're going to be okay.
    
                   Joyce notices the bite mark on her hand, its small, but deep
                   enough to draw some blood. She wipes it off on her shirt.
    
                   Joyce notices that Will is still asleep.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will?
    
                   Joyce walks over to Will and shakes his shoulder trying to
                   wake him up.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will?
    
                   He doesn't wake up. She shakes him harder.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Will!
    
                   The soldiers return with a few doctors as Joyce pulls a small
                   blanket off of Will. On his wrist, where El bit him, he has
                   an open wound, just like El.
    
                   Joyce glances down at her own hand.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             What the hell is happening...
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - COL. RICHARDS OFFICE - MORNING
    
                   Richards is seated at his desk. Two GUARDS enter with Owens.
                   Richards motions for Owens to have a seat which he does.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             That was a stupid stunt you pulled.
    
                   Owens doesn't say a word.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Are you going to explain yourself?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             She's just a girl, Colonel. Her
                             powers are gone. She's no risk to
                             anyone. I don't know what you have
                             planned for her, but she's been
                             through enough.
    
                   Richards leans in across his desk.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             She's not just a girl and you know
                             it. Just because her powers are
                             gone now, doesn't mean they won't
                             be back later, especially when we
                             reopen the rift.
    
                   Suddenly a soldier bursts into the room.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 2
                             Sir! Something's wrong in the
                             containment area!
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - MORNING
    
                   Richards and Owens enter the containment area and discover a
                   team of doctors.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             What the hell is going on?
    
                   Will is still unconscious and El is incoherent. When Joyce
                   notices Owens she stands up and heads straight for him.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Mrs. Byers, I can explain.
    
                   Joyce slaps him hard.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             You son of a bitch.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I was trying to protect Eleven. And
                             you.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             By bringing her to this place?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I tried to warn you but...
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             Save it. I've heard enough.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Let me try and help.
    
                   Joyce relents. Owens steps over to El and looks at her leg
                   wound. He turns back to Joyce.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             When did this start?
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             I don't know. She's been acting
                             weird for a while now, but the past
                             few days have been the worst.
    
                   Owens nods and walks over to Will. He examines the wound on
                   his wrist.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Where did he get this?
    
                   Joyce pauses for a moment.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             El bit him.
    
                   Owens looks surprised.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             She bit him? Why?
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             They got into an argument and it
                             just happened.
    
                   Joyce scratches at her hand and holds it up.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             She bit me too. Today.
    
                   Owens covers his hand with his mouth.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                             What the hell is going on?
    
                   Owens shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I don't know.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BYERS' HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Nancy's car pulls up in front of the Byers' house and stops
                   with a loud SCREECH. Nancy gets out of the car. She pokes her
                   head back in the car and turns to Mike.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Stay. Here.
    
                   She heads for the door, only to be joined by Steve, who is
                   carrying his spiked bat. Nancy turns to him.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             What the hell is that for?
    
                   Steve shrugs his shoulders.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             You never know.
    
    
    
                   INT. BYERS' HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Nancy and Steve enter the house.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Jonathan?
    
                   Jonathan comes rushing out of the kitchen and stops a foot or
                   two away from Nancy.
    
                   The two stare at each other before they run at each other and
                   embrace each other.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I missed you so much!
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             I missed you so much!
    
                   Steve plays around with the bat, realizing he is a third
                   wheel as Nancy and Jonathan start kissing.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             I'll just see myself out.
    
                   Steve leaves the house and heads for the car.
    
                   Nancy and Jonathan pull away from each other.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             We should go.
    
                   Jonathan nods his head.
    
    
    
                   EXT. COLORADO ROAD - DAY
    
                   Everyone is piled in the small car as Nancy drives.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             So I hate to ask, but how exactly
                             are we supposed to break in to a
                             secure, military facility?
    
                   They all turn to Steve.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Oh. Great. Something stupid.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   The Russian guards drag Brenner back into the room and strap
                   him into the chair once again. This time, only Volkov is
                   seated across from him. He won't need Orlov today.
    
                   Volkov is holding two pieces of paper.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Hello again, Dr. Brenner.
    
                   Brenner doesn't respond.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I hope you're holding up well after
                             our last meeting.
    
                   Brenner glares at Volkov.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Today you're going to tell me
                             everything I need to know.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             And why is that?
    
                   Volkov looks surprised.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             It speaks! Finally.
    
                   Volkov smiles.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             We'll get to that, I promise. But
                             first I want to talk about your
                             test subjects. Let's see...
    
                   Volkov looks down at the paper.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Subject 1: , deceased. Subject 2: ,
                             deceased. Subject 3: Ricky Greene,
                             deceased. Subject 4: , deceased.
                             Subject 5: , deceased. Subject 6:
                             Francine Parks, deceased.
    
                   Volkov looks up at Brenner, who looks shocked that he knows
                   so much.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             You've been a busy boy.
    
                   Volkov looks back down at the paper before continuing.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Subject 7: , deceased. Subject 8:
                             Kali Prasad, alive. Subject 9:
                             Laurie Leech, deceased. Subject
                             9.5: Isabel Leech, deceased.
                             Subject 10: Terry Ives, alive.
    
                   Volkov looks up at Brenner, who winces at the mention of
                   Terry.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Well, kind of.
    
                   Volkov turns to the page one last time.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             And of course, finally, Subject 11:
                             Jane Ives, alive.
    
                   Volkov drops the paper to the ground.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             But we both know the list doesn't
                             end there, don't we?
    
                   Brenner doesn't display any emotion.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             But we both know that isn't all of
                             them, is it?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                             You continued your work, even after
                             you left Hawkins.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Who is Subject 12, and where are
                             they?
    
    
    
                   EXT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CHECKPOINT - DAY
    
                   Nancy parks the car a bit away from the checkpoint. They pile
                   out of the car and hide behind some bushes.
    
                   Suddenly, the trunk of the car pops open and Julie climbs out
                   and rushes over to the group.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I'm sorry, who the hell are you?
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Julie! What the fuck are you doing
                             here?
    
                                       JULIE
                             I was curious.
    
                   Dustin is smiling at Julie.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Hey Julie.
    
                                       JULIE
                             Hey Dustin.
    
                   Nancy rolls her eyes and turns to Steve.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             So you remember the plan?
    
                   Steve rolls his eyes and nods his head.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Yeah, I remember the stupid plan.
    
                   Steve gets up and heads for the checkpoint.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                                 (under his breath, to
                                  himself)
                             Don't shoot me, don't shoot me,
                             don't shoot me...
    
                   One of the guards notices Steve approaching and steps toward
                   him.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 3
                             Stop! This is a restricted area!
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Go!
    
                   The group moves forward, out of sight of the guards who are
                   distracted by Steve.
    
                   Steve takes a deep breath.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Yeah! And I know why!
    
                   The Soldier turns to the other.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 3
                             Great. Another nut job.
    
                   The group reaches the main entrance of the complex, which is
                   also heavily guarded.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Shit!
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Now what?
    
                   The soldier turns back to Steve.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 3
                             And why's that?
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Because of the aliens you've been
                             keeping hostage in there!
    
                   Dustin notices a ventilation grate.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Over there!
    
                   Dustin points toward the grate.
    
                   Steve keeps approaching the checkpoint.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             They come in peace! Let them go!
    
                   Another soldier joins the other at the checkpoint. They raise
                   their rifles at Steve.
    
                                       US SOLDIER 3
                             Stop or we will shoot you!
    
                   Steve stops.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                                 (under his breath, to
                                  himself)
                             Oh shit.
    
                   Steve swallows hard.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             I'm not going anywhere!
    
                   The two soldiers look at each other and back to Steve.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   The soldiers dragging an argumentative Steve down the
                   hallway.
    
                   Behind the soldiers, a grate pops open and the group climbs
                   through, dropping down as quietly as possible.
    
                   Nancy and Jonathan creep up behind the guards, Nancy armed
                   with the grate, and attack the guards, knocking them cold.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             About time. They were rough.
    
                   Steve pops his shoulders.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Quit whining and lets go.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Uh, where exactly are we going?
    
                   Nancy turns to him.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I'm making it up as I go along,
                             okay?
    
                   The group slowly creeps down the hallway, trying to find El.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   The two sit in silence.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Fine. Don't talk.
    
                   A beat as Volkov stares at Brenner.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             You'll remember how I said I know
                             everything about you?
    
                   Brenner nods.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I wasn't joking.
    
                   Volkov holds up one of the pieces of paper.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             This is the birth certificate for
                             Subject 11: Jane Ives.
    
                   Volkov glances at Brenner and then to the birth certificate.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Lists the father as Andrew Rich.
                             But we both know that's a lie.
    
                   Brenner swallows hard.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             You're the girl's father, aren't
                             you, Dr. Brenner?
    
                   Brenner looks away from Volkov.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Experimenting on your own daughter.
                             Even for me that's cruel.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             I had my reasons.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I bet you did. I have my reasons
                             too.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             You even experimented on her
                             mother. So. Where you two a thing,
                             or...
    
                   Brenner lashes out, but is held back by the chains.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Ouch. Struck a nerve, did I?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             How much do you care about your
                             daughter, Doctor?
    
                                       BRENNER
                             I would've had her killed if I had
                             to.
    
                   Volkov looks at him unbelievably.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Would you have? I mean, you had all
                             but four subjects killed, didn't
                             you?
    
                   Brenner looks uneasy. This man really does know everything.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Number 8, Number 10, Number 11, and
                             of course, Number 12.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                             Number 8 escaped, Number 10, well,
                             Number 10 is as good as dead.
    
                   Brenner's hands grip the chair's arms.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                             Number 11 escaped, and then there's
                             Number 12.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   The group continues down the hallway before coming across a
                   sign.
    
                   INSERT: The sign, which reads:
    
                   RESTRICTED AREA - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY
    
                   BACK TO THE SCENE:
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             I think this is it.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   Volkov is angry.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I'm going to ask you one more time
                             before I bring my friend Orlov
                             back.
    
                   Brenner begins to breath heavier.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             All you have to do is tell me who
                             number 12 is. Simple.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Why do you want to know?
    
                   Volkov shakes his head, frustrated.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             We already have agents going after
                             8 and 11. Now we just need 12 to
                             complete our collection.
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Volkov throws his papers on the ground.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Tell me who 12 is!
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Will is still lying comatose on his cot. El is semi-conscious
                   and Joyce isn't doing much better, either.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             What's happening to them?
    
                   Dr. Owens shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I don't know.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Well you better find out! This
                             whole thing depends on that girl!
    
                   Richards storms out of the room, leaving Owens alone with the
                   three.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                                 (weakly)
                             Sam...
    
                   Owens walks over to Joyce.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                                 (weakly)
                             Save them. Please...
    
                   Owens takes her hand.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I'll do whatever I can to save all
                             of you.
    
                   Suddenly, the door opens and the group enters.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Mom!
    
                   Joyce turns to Jonathan.
    
                                       JOYCE BYERS
                                 (weakly)
                             Jonathan...
    
                   Mike spots El.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El!
    
                   He runs over to her. She is completely incoherent. Mike
                   begins to cradle her head in his hands.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'm so sorry. I should've known
                             something was wrong. I should've
                             come sooner.
    
                   Jonathan turns to Dr. Owens after spotting Will comatose.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             What's wrong with them?
    
                   Owens was just about to answer when:
    
                                       EL
                                 (weakly)
                             Mike?
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   NEXT TIME ON STRANGER THINGS: KAMCHATKA FALLS
    
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is an extra short chapter, but I'm a bit pressed for time today. Sorry!


	5. Kamchatka Falls


                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   El tries to slowly sit up in bed, but her hands are still
                   bound by the restraints. She and Mike stare into each other's
                   eyes, having not seen each other for months.
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             He's going to kill you.
    
                   El's go wide at the sound of the voice in her head. Mike
                   smiles at her and leans in to kiss her when she rears back
                   her head and headbutts him, sending backwards and onto the
                   ground.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What the hell, El?
    
                   El begins to frantically pull at her restraints.
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             You need to get out of here.
    
                   Owens rushes over to El and tries to hold her down.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Calm down!
    
                   Jonathan turns back to Joyce after watching the whole
                   situation with El unfold, and finds Joyce unconscious, the
                   wound on her hand getting worst.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Mom?
    
                   He shakes her, but she doesn't wake. She is comatose, like
                   Will.
    
                   Jonathan turns away and walks up to Owens, grabbing him by
                   the arm and turning him around and grabbing him by the
                   collar.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             You had something to do with this,
                             didn't you?
    
                   Owens frantically shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I tried to warn them, but they were
                             listening.
    
                   Nancy walks up to Jonathan and puts a hand on his shoulder.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Let him go. This isn't going to
                             help.
    
                   Jonathan looks at her for a moment before releasing Owens. El
                   continues to thrash about on the bed. Mike stares at her as
                   Owens rushes over to a medical cart and draws up a syringe of
                   a sedative.
    
                   He begins to worry that Hopper might be right about the gun.
    
                   Owens injects El with the sedative and within a minute she is
                   sound asleep. He then begins to undue her restraints.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What are you doing?
    
                   Owens turns to him.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             You want to get her out of here,
                             don't you?
    
                   For a moment he actually has to consider it. Then, for the
                   first time, Mike notices the bandage on her leg.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             What happened to her?
    
                   Mike motions to the bandage.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I'm not sure. She has a large
                             wound, more like a sore.
    
                   Then Mike realizes where the wound is.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             That's the same place the Mind
                             Flayer attacked her...
    
                   Owens whips around.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             What?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Last year. It attacked her, cut her
                             leg up real bad.
    
                   Owens thinks for a moment. He then rushes to Joyce and exams
                   her hand, before rushing to Will and examining his wrist.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             What're you thinking?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             It infected her.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Infected her?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             With what?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Its self.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY
    
                   Volkov turns his head.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Well?
    
                                       BRENNER
                             If I tell you, what's in it for me?
    
                   Volkov laughs.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I'll kill you quickly.
    
                   Brenner smiles and shakes his head.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             That's not how this works.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             I think you're forgetting. I'm the
                             one in charge here.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Are you? I have the information you
                             want. That makes me in charge.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Shall I call Orlov back?
    
                                       BRENNER
                             I'm offering you the information
                             you want. I just have a
                             few...demands.
    
                   Volkov rolls his eyes.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Fine. I'll humor you. What do you
                             want?
    
                                       BRENNER
                             I tell you what I want, you release
                             me and I come work for you.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             But I already know everything about
                             all your research. We have moles
                             everywhere.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             You clearly don't know everything.
    
                   Volkov doesn't believe a word he says.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Then enlighten me.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             The gate, the rift, it was only the
                             tip of the iceberg. You seem so
                             interested in the Creatures and the
                             Subjects, but those are only side
                             effects.
    
                   Volkov's face drops.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             When the rift was open, we detected
                             something of immense power. That's
                             what we want. That's what we're
                             after. That's what I'm sure we're
                             still after. I was making great
                             progress with Number 12 when you
                             kidnapped me.
    
                   Brenner smiles wide.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             If you want to get there first, you
                             need me. You know you do.
    
                   A beat.
    
                   Volkov looks defeated.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Well. Looks like we have a deal.
    
                   Volkov walks over to Brenner's chair and releases his
                   restraints.
    
                   Brenner stands up and stretches.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Come with me.
    
                   Volkov heads for the door.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Byers.
    
                   Volkov turns toward him.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             What?
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Number 12 is Will Byers.
    
                   MONTAGE:
    
    
    
                   INT. OLD BYERS HOUSE - WILL'S ROOM - DAY - FLASHBACK
    
                   Will is sitting on his bed with BOB NEWBY. Will has a wrapped
                   present in his lap.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             But it's not even my birthday!
    
                   Bob smiles.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             I know, but I wanted to spoil you.
    
                   Bob leans in close.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                                 (whispering)
                             Just don't tell mom.
    
                   Bob winks as Will nods. Will tears the wrapping paper off the
                   box revealing an electronics experiment kit.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             This is so cool!
    
                   Will flips it over and reads the back of the box.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             You know what, you get started. I
                             need to make a phone call.
    
                   Bob gets up and exits Will's room.
    
    
    
                   INT. OLD BYERS HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY - FLASHBACK
    
                   Bob grabs the phone and dials a number.
    
                                       BRENNER (V.O.)
                             Hello?
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             It's me. I think I'm in.
    
                                       BRENNER (V.O.)
                             Good.
    
    
    
                   INT. OLD BYERS HOUSE - WILL'S ROOM - DAY - FLASHBACK
    
                   A different flashback.
    
                   Will is holding a small radio that he and Bob built. It is
                   smoking slightly.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I'm sorry, Bob. I broke it.
    
                   Bob pats him on the back.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             No, don't worry Will. It was the
                             parts. Cheap Chinese stuff. Next
                             time I'll get better ones.
    
    
    
                   INT. NEWBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT - FLASHBACK
    
                   Bob is on the phone.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             He fried the radio. Just by
                             touching it. It was amazing.
    
                                       BRENNER (V.O.)
                             This is moving faster than I
                             expected.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             That's a good thing, right?
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       BRENNER (V.O.)
                             I'm no so sure. Keep an eye on him.
    
    
    
                   INT. OLD BYERS HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY
    
                   Bob and Joyce watch the kids from the kitchen. They are
                   watching the TV.
    
                   Bob puts his hand on Joyce's shoulder and smiles.
    
    
    
                   INT. NEWBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT - FLASHBACK
    
                   Bob is on the phone again, pacing back and forth.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             What do you mean he isn't there? I
                             need to speak to him immediately.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             Well you tell him when he gets back
                             that the kids electrical powers,
                             they're getting stronger. I don't
                             know if...fine. I'll call later.
    
    
    
                   INT. NEWBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT - FLASHBACK
    
                   A different flashback.
    
                   Bob on the phone again.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             I get that you're new, but you need
                             to understand, I'm done. I can't do
                             this anymore.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             He's like my son! I can't...I won't
                             bring him in.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       BOB NEWBY
                             You too!
    
                   Bob hangs up the phone.
    
                   END OF MONTAGE.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Jonathan steps forward.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Does that mean mom and Will are
                             infected too?
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Like zombies?
    
                   Lucas punches Dustin in the arm.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Not the time, man.
    
                   Dustin mouths "sorry".
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             So they've been Flayed? Then why
                             are the unconscious?
    
                   Mike's eyes go wide.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Because the gate is closed he's cut
                             off from his home. That's where he
                             gets his power from.
    
                   They all turn to him.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             He's weak, maybe even dying. Maybe
                             he's using the Will and his mom as
                             batteries to buy himself some time.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Some time to do what?
    
                                       EL
                                 (under possession of the
                                  Mind Flayer)
                             To go home.
    
                   They all turn to El, who climbs off her cot.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El!
    
                   Mike rushes over to her. El holds up a hand and FLINGS Mike
                   against a wall with a LOUD CRASH.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - SUBJECT CONTAINMENT - DAY
    
                   Volkov and Brenner walk down the hallway.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             We caught her just outside of
                             Milwaukee. She and her friends put
                             up one hell of a fight, apparently.
                             She's the only survivor.
    
                   The two reach a cell. Inside, is Number 8, KALI PRASAD.
                   Brenner smiles as Kali's face drops.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Well hello, 8.
    
                                       KALI PRASAD
                             It's Kali.
    
                   Brenner chuckles.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Sure it is.
    
                   Brenner quickly grabs Volkov's side arm and shoots Kali,
                   killing her. Volkov tackles Brenner, knocking him
                   unconscious.
    
                   Volkov gets to his feet and looks at Kali's body. He swears
                   in Russian before turning to a guard.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             Get rid of the body.
    
                   Volkov motions to Brenner.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in Russian)
                             And put him back in a cell.
    
                   Volkov walks off. Two guards drag the unconscious Brenner
                   into a cell while another two guards enter Kali's cell and
                   drag her lifeless body out of her cell, a small drop of blood
                   coming from her nose.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Mike is slowly trying to get to his feet, nursing and injured
                   shoulder.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             What the hell, El?
    
                   El turns to Dustin and glares at him. Dustin steps back.
    
                   El turns to the door and with the flick of her hand, the door
                   FLIES off the wall. She walks emotionlessly through the door.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El! Wait!
    
                   Mike stumbles after her.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Mike!
    
                   Nancy starts to follow him before stopping, grabbing the box
                   he dropped. She turns to the others.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Stay here.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             I'm coming with you.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             You need to stay with your family.
                             There's no way the guards...
    
                   Suddenly an alarm BLARES throughout the facility.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Keep them safe.
    
                   Nancy kisses Jonathan and turns to chase after Mike and El.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - EMPTY HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   The guards continue to drag Kali when suddenly a DEMOGORGON
                   appears around a corner. The guards drop Kali and draw their
                   weapons, shouting in Russian.
    
                   Kali gets to her feet and quickly dispatches the guards, the
                   Demogorgon disappearing. She wipes the blood from her nose
                   and grabs one of the guard's AK-47's.
    
                   After hiding the bodies, She turns around, hoping to find her
                   way back to the cell block.
    
                   She hides behind a container and lets another two guards
                   passes before passing them.
    
                   Soon enough, she was back at the cell block.
    
                   She walks down the block, checking each cell until she finds
                   Brenner, who is slowly getting to his feet.
    
                   Brenner notices her.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             Well done.
    
                   He gives her a mocking clap.
    
                                       BRENNER
                             What're you going to do now, shoot
                             me?
    
                   Kali looks down at the gun and back at Brenner. She nods her
                   head.
    
                                       KALI PRASAD
                             Yup.
    
                   She raises the rifle as a wave of fear briefly passes
                   Brenner's face before a bullet CRASHES through his forehead,
                   painting the wall behind him with blood and brain matter.
    
                   He slowly slides down the wall, dead.
    
                   Kali smiles and turns around, heading in the direction Volkov
                   went.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   El walks down the hallway, flinging guards against the walls
                   as they approach her. Mike and Nancy follow close behind.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   The heart monitors connected to Will and Joyce are starting
                   to weaken with each use of El's powers. They are dying.
    
                   Jonathan turns to Owens.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             You need to do something!
    
                   Owens rushes over to a medication cart, and grabs two VIALS
                   of Epinephrine and two syringes. He draws up the medication
                   into each syringe and injects one syringe in each Joyce and
                   Will's IV ports.
    
                   Their heart rates slowly increase. Owens turns to Jonathan.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             That's only a temporary measure. If
                             they don't stop El...
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Don't. Say. It.
    
                   Owens nods his head.
    
                   Suddenly, a series of loud footsteps approach the containment
                   area.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Shit!
    
                   Steve grabs his bat and the group prepare to fight.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - HALLWAY - DAY
    
                   Kali continues to stealthily make her way down the hallway.
                   Finally, she comes across a door with many different warning
                   signs in Russian.
    
                                       KALI PRASAD
                             Interesting.
    
                   Kali makes her way to the door and opens it. She pokes her
                   head through the doorway.
    
                   It is the Demogorgon's containment area.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   A LARGE AMOUNT OF GUARDS stream into the containment area.
                   The fight begins.
    
                   Steve is able to fight off multiple guards with his bat
                   before he is SHOT in the SIDE. He stumbles the ground. The
                   soldier who shot him stands over him, ready to execute him
                   when Jonathan tackles the guard and begins beating him.
    
                   Jonathan and Steve share a glance at each other. Steve nods
                   his head.
    
                   Lucas is in a one-on-one fight with a dazed guard, who he
                   struck in the head with his wrist rocket. The guard draws his
                   sidearm and is about to shoot Lucas when:
    
                   Max SMACKS the guard in the back with Steve's back, digging
                   the nails deep into him. The guard cries out and drops his
                   gun and falls to the ground, dead.
    
                   Max and Lucas look into each other's eyes for a moment before
                   rejoining the fight, Lucas dropping his wrist rocket and
                   replacing it with the guard's sidearm.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   El BLASTS open the door to the secret lab and flings the
                   guards in her way, deflecting their bullets back at them.
                   Blood is freely streaming down her nose.
    
                   Finally, she finds what she is looking for: the Key.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El! Stop!
    
                   El turns to Mike.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Suddenly, Will's eyes snap open. He gets up off of the bed
                   and heads for the door. A guard steps in his way, attempting
                   to stop him.
    
                   Will reaches up his hand and electrocutes him and exits the
                   containment area.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   El is glaring at Mike. Nancy is a few steps behind him. El
                   raises her hand.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I love you!
    
                   Suddenly, something changes in El.
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             What are you doing? Kill him!
    
                   She slowly lowers her hand. She is fighting against the Mind
                   Flayer.
    
                                       EL
                             Mike?
    
                   A smile crosses Mike's face.
    
                   Suddenly, Will bursts past Mike, and shocks El, temporarily
                   subduing her.
    
                   Colonel Richards appears, having been observing the fight.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Very good, Number 12.
    
                   He approaches El and picks her up, holding her at gunpoint.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Leave her alone you son of a bitch!
    
                   Will turns and shocks Mike and Nancy, sending them flying
                   across the room.
    
                                       DISEMBODIED VOICE (V.O.)
                             If you won't kill him, I'll have to
                             have him do it.
    
                                       EL
                             No!
    
                   Richards drags El over to the Key.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             I don't know how you have your
                             powers back, but I'm not going to
                             complain.
    
                   He turns El to him.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Listen to me. Do what I ask, and
                             you're friends will live. Disobey,
                             and you all die. Am I clear?
    
                   Richards points at the wall, which the Key is pointed at as
                   well.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             You see that? The Key alone isn't
                             strong enough to open a Gate, but
                             if you work along with it, we can
                             open it. Got it?
    
                   El reluctantly nods her head, glancing back at Mike who is
                   watching her, the box lying close to him.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Start the key!
    
                   The Key begins to start.
    
    
    
                   INT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - DEMOGORGON CONTAINMENT - DAY
    
                   Kali enters the containment area, where Volkov and Orlov are
                   waiting for her, their guns drawn and pointed at her.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Do you think I'm stupid?
    
                   Kali turns to them.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Drop it.
    
                   Kali reluctantly drops the rifle. She puts her hands in the
                   air. She glances around the room and eyes a big red button,
                   which looks like it might be important. It has a skull and
                   cross bones above it. It must be some kind of self destruct
                   button.
    
                   Kali turns back to Volkov.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             Walk toward the cage.
    
                   Kali does so, glancing at the red button that doesn't seem so
                   far away from her.
    
                   She hears the ROAR of a Demogorgon.
    
                   She takes a deep breath and rushes for the button. She is
                   shot multiple times, but manages to reach it and presses it.
    
                                       VOLKOV
                                 (in English)
                             No!
    
                   For a moment, nothing happens, then a LARGE FIREBALL CRASHES
                   through the floor, killing everyone in the room.
    
    
    
                   EXT. KAMCHATKA COMPOUND - DAY
    
                   LARGE EXPLOSIONS rock the compound, completely destroying it
                   and everything inside.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   The Key begins firing its beam at the wall.
    
                   Richards shoves EL forward.
    
                                       COLONEL RICHARDS
                             Now!
    
                   El raises her hands and begins to help open the Gate. The
                   Gate is slowly opening.
    
                   Nancy kicks the box toward Mike, who stares at it a moment
                   before opening it.
    
                   Inside is the revolver and a single bullet. He loads the
                   bullet in. He takes multiple deep breaths, wondering if what
                   he is about to do is the right thing.
    
                   He lifts the revolver, takes aim, and FIRES.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   NEXT TIME ON STRANGER THINGS: CHAPTER 6 - MEMENTO MEI
    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! I love you guys!


	6. Memento Mei


                                                                OVER BLACK:
    
                   The sound of footsteps crunching over fallen leaves and
                   twigs.
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. UPSIDE DOWN
    
                   A pair of boots quickly walks through a wooded area.
    
                   The Upside Down is clearly acting up, somehow aware the a
                   Gate is opening and that its master, the Mind Flayer is
                   returning.
    
                   The pair boots step over a trip wire as we realize that we
                   are seeing HOPPER approaching the Upside Down version of his
                   cabin.
    
                   He is ALIVE.
    
                   But he isn't the Hopper we are used to: his time in the
                   Upside Down has clearly weakened him. He has lost weight, his
                   clothes baggier on him they we have seen before, and has
                   heavy bags under his eyes.
    
                   He quickly makes his way up the cabin steps, and, taking a
                   quick glance over his shoulder, unlocks the door and steps
                   in, clearing unnerved by what is going on.
    
    
    
                   INT. UPSIDE DOWN - HOPPER'S CABIN
    
                   Strange lighting flashes outside the windows as Hopper
                   quickly makes his way to a cabinet. He opens the cabinet and
                   pulls out a 12 gauge shotgun. He quickly loads it.
    
                   He heads back for the cabin door.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   Mike stares in disbelief as smoke puffs from the barrel of
                   the gun he has just fired.
    
                   Richards drops his gun as drops of blood begin to pour from
                   the side of his head. He slumps to the ground dead.
    
                   El continues to open the gate, seemingly unnerved by
                   Richards' death. Mike gets to his feet and rushes over to
                   her.
    
                   He grabs her.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El! It's over! Stop!
    
                   El ignores him.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El!
    
                   Blood pours from her nose.
    
                                       EL
                             I have to open it, Mike.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   All of the soldiers are either dead or incapacitated.
                   Everyone is exhausted.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Is everyone okay?
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Yeah.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             Just peachy.
    
                   Steve is tending to a growing black eye.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             Fine.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Never been better.
    
                   Lucas is seated next to Max on the ground, her head on his
                   shoulder.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Yup.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Jesus.
    
                   They all turn to Owens, who has rushed over to a fallen
                   Julie.
    
                   Max takes her head off of Lucas' shoulder.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Julie?
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Julie?
    
                   Both Max and Dustin rush over to her.
    
                   Julie is motionless, a bloody bullet wound on her chest. She
                   is dead.
    
                   Max shakes her body, attempting to wake her.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Julie? Julie!
    
                   Max turns to Owens.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             Do something!
    
                   Owens looks at her mournfully and shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             She's gone. I'm sorry.
    
                   Max begins to cry over Julie's body as Dustin looks on in
                   disbelief. Lucas approaches Max and puts his arm around her.
    
                   Owens steps away from Julie and heads for the door.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Where the hell are you going?
    
                   Owens turns to Jonathan.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I need to stop them.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   The gate is growing larger.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             No you don't! We can leave!
    
                   El shakes her head.
    
                                       EL
                             He's inside me. That makes me
                             dangerous. I need to go.
    
                   Suddenly, the key begins to make a loud whining noise, and
                   the beam begins to grow smaller.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                                 (possessed by the Mind
                                  Flayer)
                             The Key is losing power!
    
                   Will lifts his hands and begins to pump electrical power into
                   it, strengthening it.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             El! Stop!
    
                   Will takes one hand away from the machine and uses it to stun
                   Mike with his powers, sending him to the ground, the rift
                   stone falling out of his pocket.
    
                   Suddenly, Owens appears upon the scene and notices the stone.
                   He approaches Mike and grabs the stone.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             Do you know what this is?
    
                   A stunned Mike sits up and shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             This is a Rift Stone.
                             It's...it's...
    
                   He examines it closer.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             This is the purest one I've seen so
                             far...
    
                   Owens looks at the Key and the gate and gets an idea.
    
                   He gets up and runs off to a separate part of the lab. He
                   returns a few moments later with a large box that resembles a
                   large blasting machine, except without a plunger. He also has
                   a box with a warning label on it.
    
                   He sets the boxes down and opens the one with the warning
                   label.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             I think I can end this.
    
                   Owens removes the remaining stock of Rift stones and places
                   it along with Mike's stone inside the detonation device. He
                   pulls a key from a compartment on the device.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             This bomb is the equivalent of
                             1,000 kilotons of TNT. If we can
                             get it into the Rift...
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             We can destroy the Upside Down!
    
                   Owens nods his head.
    
                   Owens finishes assembling the device and approaches El. Will
                   turns toward him.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                                 (possessed by the Mind
                                  Flayer)
                             What do you think you're doing?
    
                   Will lifts his hand to stop Owens, but nothing happens.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             No.
    
                   Will is fighting the Mind Flayer. He starts loosing the
                   battle, but remembering his mother and his friends, he begins
                   to win again.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I. Said. No!
    
                   Will turns his hands back to the Key, continuing it.
    
                   The gate is fully open. Owens takes a deep breath and begins
                   walking to the gate.
    
                   El turns to Will.
    
                                       EL
                             Can you keep it open?
    
                   Will nods his head, clearly struggling.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             But not for long.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Joyce's heart monitor flatlines.
    
                   Jonathan quickly turns and rushes over to her.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Mom?
    
                   He checks for a pulse but doesn't find one. He starts CPR.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   El turns to Owens.
    
                                       EL
                             Let me do it.
    
                   Owens shakes his head.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             No, kid. This is my fault.
    
                                       EL
                             No. It's mine. I started all of
                             this and now I want to finish it.
    
                   Mike gets to his feat.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             No, El!
    
                   El turns to Mike who rushes over to her.
    
                                       EL
                             I have to.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             No, you don't!
    
                   Mike begins to cry. El steps closer to Mike.
    
                                       EL
                             Let me do this.
    
                   She grabs his hands.
    
                                       EL
                             Let me do this for you and everyone
                             else.
    
                   They stare at each other before crashing their lips against
                   each other. They pull apart.
    
                                       El
                             I love you.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I love you too.
    
                   They stare at each other, not wanting to be the first to
                   break eye contact. Tears begin to well up in El's eyes.
    
                                       EL
                             Please don't forget me.
    
                   Mike shakes his head.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Never. I'll never forget you.
    
                   El smiles.
    
                                       EL
                             Promise?
    
                   Mike smiles weakly.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             Promise. Friend's don't lie.
    
                   They share one last kiss and embrace before El returns to
                   Owens.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   Jonathan is continuing CPR to no effect. Steve approaches
                   him.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             She's gone, man.
    
                   Steve puts an arm on his shoulder. Jonathan shakes it off and
                   turns to him angrily.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             No she's not! She can't be!
    
                   Jonathan returns to the CPR. Steve takes a breath and pulls
                   Jonathan away from Joyce.
    
                   Jonathan attempts to fight, but Steve holds him in a tight
                   embrace as Jonathan begins to cry into his shoulder.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry.
    
                   Joyce is dead.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - SECRET LAB - DAY
    
                   El is with Owens now and about to step into the gate.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Quick! I can't hold on much longer!
    
                   Owens steps in through the gate. El takes one last glance at
                   Mike before following.
    
                   Mike collapses to the ground, in tears.
    
                   Will attempts to sever his bond with the Key, but can't.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Will! Close the gate!
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                                 (panicked)
                             I can't!
    
                   He continues to fight as the machine begins to make louder
                   and more unstable noises. Sparks and plasma begin to shoot
                   off of it.
    
                   Will turns to the others.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             You need to go! Now!
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             But you'll die!
    
                   Will shakes his head.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             I have no choice.
    
                   Tears begin to pour from his eyes.
    
                                       WILL BYERS
                             Tell mom and Jonathan that I love
                             them.
    
                   Mike nods his head and runs off with Nancy.
    
                   Will turns back to the Key and closes his eyes as it
                   EXPLODES, instantly VAPORIZING Will and closing the gate.
    
    
    
                   INT. CHEYENNE COMPLEX - CONTAINMENT AREA - DAY
    
                   A LARGE SHOCKWAVE shakes the complex.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             What the hell was that?
    
                   A few moments later, Nancy and Mike enter the room.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             Oh thank God.
    
                   Dustin rushes over to Mike and gives him a big hug. Jonathan
                   looks for Will.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             Where's Will?
    
                   Tears begin to pour from Nancy's eyes as she steps toward
                   Jonathan.
    
                   Jonathan shakes his head.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             No.
    
                   Nancy grabs him into a hug.
    
                                       JONATHAN BYERS
                             No!
    
    
    
                   INT. UPSIDE DOWN
    
                   El and Owens are inside the Upside Down.
    
                   Suddenly, El collapses to the ground and a LONG, WHISPY GAS
                   escapes from her mouth and flies away, before forming into
                   the true, large form of the Mind Flayer.
    
                   El gets to her feat. She turns to Owens.
    
                                       EL
                             Let's finish this.
    
                   The two begin to head toward the Mind Flayer, knowing they
                   have to detonate the device as close as possible to it.
    
                   After walking awhile, they hear a roar.
    
                                       DR. OWENS
                             No!
    
                   A Demogorgon appears from the forest and ROARS at them.
    
                   El lifts her hands to use her powers, but nothing happens. A
                   wave of panic crosses her face.
    
                   The Demogorgon CHARGES before it is cut down by MULTIPLE
                   BLASTS from a shotgun.
    
                   El and Owens turn to the source of the shots.
    
                                       HOPPER
                             Kid?
    
                   El's eyes grow wide.
    
                                       EL
                             Da...dad?
    
                   A smile crosses Hopper's face as she rushes toward him and
                   hugs him. As they embrace, they don't hear a DEMODOG approach
                   from behind.
    
                   The Demodog leaps on Owens and begins to maul him. Hopper
                   throws El aside and fires multiple shots at the Demodog,
                   killing it.
    
                   El gets to her feet and approaches Owens with Hopper.
    
                   Owens is dead.
    
                                       HOPPER
                             Jesus.
    
                   Hopper notices the detonation device and pokes it with the
                   edge of his shotgun. He turns to El.
    
                                       HOPPER
                             What the hell is this?
    
                   El picks it up and then fishes the key out of Owens' pocket.
    
                                       EL
                             This is what's going to end all of
                             this.
    
                   El doesn't need to say anymore; Hopper understands.
    
                   After what seems like hours of walking, they feel they are
                   finally close enough to the Mind Flayer. The strange storm is
                   intensifying, as if the Mind Flayer knows what is about to
                   happen.
    
                   El sets the device down and grabs the key. She inserts it
                   into the key slot and gets down on her knees. Hopper kneels
                   down next to her, putting his arm around her.
    
                   Hopper begins to tear up.
    
                                       HOPPER
                             I love you, kid. Always.
    
                   El turns to Hopper.
    
                                       EL
                             I love you too.
    
                   She turns back to the device and puts her hand on the key.
                   Hopper puts his hand on hers and they turn the key.
    
                   The device detonates.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   SUPER: SIX MONTHS LATER
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - MIKE'S ROOM - DAY
    
                   Mike is seated on his bed, holding a framed picture of him
                   and El. He puts it on his bedside table and gets up and heads
                   for the door.
    
    
    
                   INT. WHEELER HOUSE - DAY
    
                   Mike walks down the stairs and heads for the door.
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Where are you going, dear?
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             To hang out with my friends.
    
                                       KAREN WHEELER
                             Be back for dinner.
    
                   Mike exits the house.
    
                   Ted is watching the TV news.
    
                                       TV NEWS ANCHOR
                             Today the President reiterate that
                             the events at the Cheyenne Mountain
                             Complex and the prison in the
                             Soviet Union are completely
                             unrelated, and stated that he was
                             working closely with...
    
    
    
                   EXT. HAWKINS CEMETERY - DAY
    
                   Mike parks his bike at the entrance to the cemetery, where
                   there are already some bikes and cars.
    
                   He walks for a bit before spotting the Party, Steve, Nancy,
                   Robin and Jonathan. They are standing at a newly installed
                   gravestone.
    
                                       LUCAS SINCLAIR
                             Hey, Mike.
    
                   Mike nods his head. He approaches and looks at the stone.
    
                   INSERT: Grave stone, which reads:
    
                   JANE "EL" HOPPER
    
                   1971 - February 17, 1986
    
                   Friends Don't Lie
    
                   BACK TO THE SCENE:
    
                   Dustin and Lucas put their hands on Mike's shoulders as he
                   begins to cry.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I miss her so much.
    
                                       MAX MAYFIELD
                             We all do.
    
                   Max brushes a tear from her eyes.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             What're we supposed to do know?
    
                   Steve takes a deep breath.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             I don't know about you guys, but
                             I'm getting the hell out of dodge.
    
                   Nancy nods her head.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             Us too.
    
                   Nancy motions to Jonathan.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             After the hush money the government
                             paid us, Jonathan and finally open
                             his store in Denver. To be close
                             to...
    
                   She can't finish the sentence.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       STEVE HARRINGTON
                             I think it's time for me to go.
    
                   They all share a hug with him as he leaves.
    
                                       ROBIN BUCKLEY
                             I'm gonna go too.
    
                   Robin leaves.
    
                   Nancy pats Mike on the head.
    
                                       NANCY WHEELER
                             See ya back home.
    
                   Nancy and Jonathan leave.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       DUSTIN HENDERSON
                             We'll leave you alone, Mike. We'll
                             be at the arcade if you want to
                             talk.
    
                   Dustin, Lucas, and Max leave, Lucas and Max holding hands,
                   having gotten back together.
    
                   After they are all gone, Mike gets down on his knees and puts
                   his hand on the gravestone.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'll never forget you, El. I'll
                             never forget what you did for us.
    
                   Mike looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath before
                   looking back at the stone.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I'll never love anyone like I loved
                             you, El.
    
                   A beat.
    
                                       MIKE WHEELER
                             I promise.
    
                   Mike leans forward and kisses the stone, letting his lips
                   linger for a moment before standing up, looking at it one
                   last time, and walking away.
    
                   We linger on El's gravestone, which is next to Hopper's, as
                   we:
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
                                   S T R A N G E R  T H I N G S
    
    
    
                                             THE END.
    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for greatly overestimating how long this story would be. Next time I will do a lot more planning ahead of time and not make such big promises. Thanks for reading! See you next time folks!


End file.
